


Isle of the Lost: A More Wicked World

by FanficFemale



Series: A More Wicked World [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Human Trafficking, Magic, Mind Control, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: An adult version of the prequel book that changes the whole world of Descendants as we know it. Life on the Isle of the Lost is more tougher than you know.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants plain and simple

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOwg3vFa4VAckYwx56yBQFWgoRAtBR-TjfncCHvusM_fYGQWBUliCmFmAdsVk3cjg?key=TFpoRzVESV9VaUJMWkFOWEp0aFE0UzI5OTZFeUt3&source=ctrlq.org)

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a movie that featured the children of famous Disney Heroes and Villains called _Descendants_. The movie told a story about four of the villain kids getting a chance to live amongst the hero kids and whether or not they would carry out their evil legacy or become good. However, before the movie there was a book called _Isle of the Lost_. This book was the prequel to _Descendants_ that showed us what it was like on the Isle of the Lost for the villains and their kids. The book gave us a glimpse of the four main villain kids’ lives and how fate lead them to becoming friends.

If you have read the book and seen the movie than this is pretty much common knowledge to you already. But what you are about to read is a darker version of these tales. In this story, the villains will look like how they originally do. The villains will actually act like the cold, cruel, heartless, devious people they were shown to be in their original portrayals.

So take your minds back to when you watched Maleficent curse a baby girl to death just because she didn’t get an invite, when The Evil Queen wanted her step-daughter’s heart in box just because she was prettier than her, when Jafar manipulated the Sultan and lusted for his daughter for years, when he created an almost successful revenge plan, and when Cruella lived up to her name and dognaps Dalmatians just so she can have their furs. These villains were evil and dangerous people!

But alas, these villains that we grew up with and absolutely ‘loved’ were not what we saw in the book or movie. They have been watered down and were a shell of their former selves. The book and the movie weren’t bad, there was just something lacking with the way certain characters were portrayed. So for those who also found it lacking and would rather read a more realistic tale, then this is for you.

This saga will begin with the wicked version of _Isle of the Lost_. This tale will have prostitution, sex, abuse, manipulation and much more (this is a story about villains and their kids after all). Nonetheless, all is not gloom and doom. Friendship, love, action, adventure, magic, mystery, and discovery play a role that may bring about a happy ending. For now, let’s enter this more wicked world of the Isle of the Lost and see how these changes and the intervention of fate let’s this story unfold. 


	2. All It Takes is an Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple invitation to a party changes everything. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of trafficking/prostitution, and subtle descriptions of underage sex

_“You dare defy your Queen?”_

—Evil Queen, Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 1**

**All It Takes is an Invitation**

A five-year-old little princess watched as her mother continued making preparations for her upcoming birthday party. The young princess frowned as she watched her mother finish sending out all the invitations to her party. Normally the girl won’t question her mother, mainly out of fear and insecurity, but for some reason she felt the need to speak her mind.

“Mommy, why didn’t you invite everyone?” she asked with a concerned look on her face.

The young princess’s mother, known as the famous Evil Queen, barely looked at her daughter in response.

“I did Evie. Now leave me be, I have more things to take care of for the celebration,” The Evil Queen replied with a wave of her hand as she started leaving the small den where she had been personally writing all of the invitations.

Evie’s eyes filled with confusion, knowing that her mother had in fact forgotten to make an invitation for someone. With courage that she didn’t realize she possessed, Evie opened her mouth to speak once more.

“But you forget to make one for Maleficent’s daughter,” boldly commented the princess.

The Evil Queen paused in her steps and turned to face her daughter with a stern look that froze the small girl.

“Go to your room Evie, now,” commanded the queen with a sharp edge in her tone that sent a shiver of fear through Evie.

Not wanting to anger her mother any more than she did, Evie quickly fled out of the den and headed to her room. Once the girl entered her room and closed the door behind her, she let out an unsteady breath. Evie was glad that her mother decided to send her to her room instead of lashing out like she usually did when she made her mother angry. Evie figured that it was because of her party being only a few weeks away and that the queen wanted to make sure her appearance was at the peak of perfection for the celebration. Evie subconsciously touched her right cheek remembering the deep cut that had been made on it from her mother’s last outburst. That wound had taken weeks to heal and lots of makeup to cover it up.

Evie quickly removed her hand from her cheek and tried to push that memory to the far recesses of her mind where the rest of those types of memories were kept. Instead the princess turned her thoughts back to that specific invitation her mother never wrote. Evie bit her lip realizing that her mother never planned on making that invitation. Evie being incredibly smart for her young age, could easily figure out why her mother did not write an invitation for Maleficent’s daughter. A frown formed on her lips, knowing that it wasn’t fair that Maleficent’s daughter wouldn’t get an invitation just because the queen still felt bitter about being bested by Maleficent all those years ago. Yes, the girl understood that fairness was frowned upon on the Isle of the Lost and that she should be delighted in the knowledge that the daughter of her mother’s rival would not be welcomed to her party. Yet, for some reason, no matter how much Evie tried to convince herself that she shouldn’t want Maleficent’s daughter to attend her celebration, Evie couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness at the situation.

* * *

 

Evie continued to toss and turn in her bed. No matter how much she tried she just couldn’t sleep. That feeling of wrongness would not leave her alone. With a frustrated huff, Evie tossed the cover to the side and sat up in her bed.

“Fine, conscience you win! Uhh!” exclaimed Evie as she got out of bed and began searching through her closet.

“I’m not even supposed to have a stupid conscience,” she muttered as she took one of her oldest and worn out dresses from the closet. She looked at the dark blue dress for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips. “I guess this will have to do.” With the dress in hand, Evie went over to her sewing table and began making alterations on the dress. Even though the princess was in a rush, she learned to be very careful when she used the sewing machine. The girl had experienced enough sewing injuries on her hands already and did not want to risk making any more. As she continued working on the dress, Evie couldn’t help but think how her mother would react if she found out she was alternating one of her dresses. Even though this dress was old and tattered, her mother would still scold her for messing with it. Just that thought alone made Evie pause in fright and made her second guess what she was planning to do.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” she said to herself.

Evie knew that if her mother ever found out about what she planned to do, she would undoubtedly receive one of her mother’s harsher punishments. A small whimper left Evie’s mouth as she recalled the searing pain that came from the molten hot comb her mother had branded her left arm with when she was three years old. Till this day Evie didn’t know what she had done to deserve that punishment, but the girl knew she didn’t want to go through that experience again.

Fear crept in on Evie and she came to the conclusion that she could not go through with her plan. The fear of facing her mother’s wrath greatly outweighed her conscience. Evie began moving away from the sewing table and returned to her bed. As she lay back down and pulled the discarded covers over her body, a few tears managed to leak from her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered before closing her eyes and entering a restless sleep.

* * *

 

Evie never felt this happy before in her life. Her birthday celebration was amazing. She couldn’t believe all the wondrous things that surrounded her. So many people were entertaining her and giving her many gifts. Of course she knew that her mother would most likely take them for herself, but the little princess was too excited to care at the moment. She looked around the bazaar and saw the many villains who were actually enjoying themselves and smiling for the first time in years. She also noticed children her age tearing the lids off their baddie bags and playing wicked party games. Evie even spotted her mother with a proud grin on her rose colored lips that was directed at her. A warm feeling sprouted in Evie at the thought that her mother was truly pleased with her for the first time in her life.

This was the best day ever in Evie’s opinion and nothing could ruin this day. Unfortunately, Evie was very wrong.  Suddenly thunder and lightning struck the once clear blue sky and an overbearing shadow of a person with two horns covered the bazaar. The little princess was terrified, recognizing the shadow immediately. With tremors running through her body, Evie looked up at the castle balcony and saw the imposing figure of Maleficent.

“This celebration is over!” Maleficent declared in a monstrous voice. “Now, shoo, flee, and scatter, like the little fleas you are! And you! Evil Queen and your daughter! From now on, you are dead to the entire island! You do not exist! You are nothing! Never show your faces anywhere ever again! Or else!” the dark fairy announced as her piercing green eyes gazed down at Evie and The Evil Queen.

Evie was petrified as the words of Maleficent struck her hard. The little princess wanted to cry but sucked it up, knowing it would make things even worse.

“Serves you right,” Evie heard a child’s voice say.

Evie didn’t know how she knew to look up at the balcony but she did. Evie gasped as she saw a light skinned girl her age with purple hair and green eyes. Evie immediately guessed that this girl was Maleficent’s daughter. At first Evie was afraid of the girl, but then she noticed the pain, sadness, and jealousy shown in the girl’s eyes. Evie’s heart sank with guilt. Looking at the girl, Evie felt that she had to justify herself.

“I wanted to invite you, but Mommy didn’t want you to come!” shouted Evie, yet the other girl narrowed her eyes at the princess.

“It’s your party! You could’ve invited me if you really wanted to!” yelled the purple haired girl.

“I couldn’t, Mommy would’ve punished me!” yelled back Evie.

However, a mischievous smirk formed on the other girl’s lips.

“Well my Mommy just punished both of you.”

Evie winced at the harsh truth to those words. This time the princess couldn’t keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” cried Evie with a pleading look towards the girl.

The girl’s eyes filled with anger as she glared down at the princess.

“It’s too late for sorry,” coldly stated the girl as her glowing green eyes locked with Evie’s dark brown ones.

Evie suddenly jolted up in her bed as a staggered gasp came out of her mouth.  Evie’s heart was beating rapidly against her chest after the frightening dream she just had. Evie’s body was still shaking from the intensity of those angry glowing green eyes of Maleficent’s daughter. Evie wanted to think that the whole dream was just a product of her guilt, yet somehow the princess knew that it was some kind of warning.

The blue haired princess rushed out of bed and hurried to her sewing table, pulling out the old dress from the drawer where she hid it. Evie was now determined to finish what she had started weeks ago and not even the fear of her mother’s punishments would deter her. She didn’t have much time as her birthday was only a few days away. Evie placed the dress on the machine and went straight to work.

* * *

 

Evie shivered as the cold of the night hit her the moment she stepped out of her home. The young princess tightened the cloak that was once her dress around her body and pulled the hood over her head. Evie made sure that she was completely concealed within the cloak before taking off through the streets.

Evie was careful to keep her eyes peeled for anyone who could be lurking in the shadows as she was well aware of the kinds of activities that went on in the middle of the night. It was the main reason why Evie decided to create her cloak and used it to hide herself as much as possible. A shiver crawled up Evie’s spine at the thought of being caught by one of the many Collectors that prowled for their next victim to become part of their collection.  Evie was well aware that age didn’t matter to the Collectors as long as the person fit their standards. The princess also knew that being the Evil Queen’s daughter would not protect her either, in fact her status would only entice them more. Having these thoughts in her head, Evie cast a wary glance at her surroundings becoming more alert than ever as she continued making her way to her destination.

When Evie arrived at the loft where Maleficent lived, she sighed in relief at making it safely through the streets. Now all she had to do was find a way to sneak into the place without being caught by any of Maleficent’s minions or worse Maleficent herself. Evie searched for some kind of opening and was pleased to find that there was a small crack in the side of the wall that was wide enough for her to go through. Evie squeezed through the hole and found herself on the other side. Looking at the room she was now in, the princess could tell that it was a shop of some kind. Evie wasn’t sure where to go from here since she had never been in the loft before and didn’t know where Maleficent’s daughter’s room was.  Deciding to trust her instincts, Evie quickly crossed the large room and walked up the spiral staircase arriving on the upper floor, Evie quietly walked through the hall until she spotted a door that was decorated with a black and green dragon’s heart spray painted on it. Guessing that Maleficent wasn’t one to use spray cans or even do anything this artistic, Evie figured she found the right room.

Realizing she needed to be careful, Evie slowly cracked open the door. Evie took a small peek into the room and noticed right away its dark and gothic atmosphere. She also noticed that most of the room was covered in purple color. As she continued her observations of the room, Evie soon spotted the same purple haired girl from her dream sleeping in a wrought-iron bed with a gargoyle on each bedpost. Seeing that the girl looked exactly like the one from her dream; further proved to Evie that her dream was some kind of premonition.

Not wanting to wake the other girl, Evie snuck further into the room and headed to the rickety night table that was beside the bed. Eve made sure the girl was still asleep before going inside the holding place in her cloak and pulling out a white rolled up parchment that was tied with a blue ribbon. With the parchment in hand, Evie placed it on top of the table and then turned to the door to leave.

However, she only took three steps before she heard someone speak.

“Who are you and what is this?”

Evie was surprised as she recognized the voice from her dream and turned back around to see the purple haired girl siting up wide awake in her bed and staring at her while holding the parchment in her hand. Evie did not plan on being caught and so she was frozen on the spot. Nonetheless, the other girl immediately grew impatient as an irritated expression crossed her face. The girl got up from the bed to move closer to the princess and then loudly snapped her fingers right in front of her face, which instantly gained Evie’s attention.  Seeing that her tactic worked, the green eyes girl repeated her question.

“Who are you and why did you put this on my dresser?” she asked with a glare, holding the parchment in front of Evie’s face.

Evie mulled over the situation she found herself in and figured that since she was caught, she might as well present the invitation personally and in a presentable fashion. Taking a deep breath and with a calming composure, the princess pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face.

“I am Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen and you are cordially invited to my birthday celebration,” she announced with a practiced pose and sophisticated tone in her voice.

Evie saw the girl’s eyes widen in shock before she gazed down at the paper in her hand.

“So this is an invitation?” she asked.

“Yes and I hope that you will come,” said Evie.

The girl looked at Evie suspiciously before opening the parchment and reading it for herself. A frown formed on the girl’s lips as she noticed the crude writing and poor designs colored on it. The girl could tell that this invitation was a shabby and rushed one. She looked at the princess with scowl.

“This invitation looks suckish,” she stated in a matter of fact way.

Evie was offended by the girl’s claim as she did the best she could in such a short amount of time. Evie huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at the girl.

“Well I’m sorry that I can’t create amazingly beautiful invitations like my mother!” stated Evie.

The scowl immediately dropped from the girl’s face. “You made this invitation yourself?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes I did and I only had several minutes to make it so sorry it’s too suckish for you,” Evie said sarcastically.

The girl flinched at the sharp tone of the princess’s voice and realized that she had misjudged the meaning behind the invitation. Of course she wasn’t going to say sorry because she knew that was a sign of weakness but she could explain herself.

“I thought your mother made that invitation out of spite. I’ve seen what the other invitations look like after all,” she explained causing a look of understanding to cross Evie’s features.

Hearing this, Evie felt compelled to tell the girl the truth. “Actually, my mother didn’t even write you an invitation. She didn’t want you to come.”

Evie noticed how the girl’s teeth clenched in anger and the brief show of hurt in her eyes. Evie seeing the girl’s reaction reminded her of what happened in her dream. A slight smirk played on the princess’s lips as she continued.

“But, it’s my party and I can invite whoever I want to so you’re invited,” proudly said Evie placing her hands confidently on her hips.

The girl was amazed at the princess’s sudden display of boldness and couldn’t help but admire her just a little bit. A smirk played on the girl’s own lips.

“Will there be cake?” the girl asked the princess.

Evie grinned, knowing that her invitation was just accepted.

“Yep, a two story cake made of sour apples,” replied Evie.

Evie chuckled as the girl licked her lips in anticipation at tasting the bitter tasting cake. Sadly, Evie knew she had to get back home before she got caught and so it was time to say goodbye.

“I should get going now. I don’t want Mommy to know I snuck out,” Evie told the girl.

The girl’s eyes filled with disbelief when she realized the full extent of what the princess was risking in order to give her the invitation. She then looked at Evie as though the princess had lost her mind.

“Are you stupid or something? Why would you risk being taken just to give me this stupid invitation?” she asked with a bit of irritation seeping into her voice.

Evie let a bittersweet smile come to her lips. “I really wanted you to come to my party.”

The girl’s features immediately softened when she heard the princess’s sincere answer. The girl didn’t say anything for a few seconds before she spoke.

“You better still be a virgin by the time of the party. Otherwise you’d be the dumbest princess ever,” the purple haired girl commented with her arms crossed.

Evie could tell that that was the girl’s way of telling her to be careful and stay safe. Evie almost cracked a genuine smile, but quickly stopped herself.

“I’m off then,” said Evie as she pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. She was about the turn to the door and leave till she remembered something.

“What’s your name?” Evie asked.

An amused smirk came on the girl’s lips.

“I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent and you are cordially invited to get out of my room,” she mocked in the same sophisticated tone Evie had used earlier.

“As you wish oh great Mal, daughter of Maleficent,” remarked Evie with a mock bow.

Mal rolled her eyes yet it was clear that she was trying not to laugh. “Yeah, yeah, now get out princess.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Evie while saluting before she headed for the door and left Mal’s room.

When Evie was gone, a genuine smile slipped on Mal’s face.

* * *

Evie did her best to keep a joyous expression plastered on her face as she watched the festivities of her birthday celebration taking place. The princess was trying to enjoy herself, but when she realized that everything was happening exactly like her dream she just couldn’t shake off the uneasiness she felt. What made her even more nervous was that Mal still hadn’t showed up yet. Evie was worried that the girl changed her mind and decided not to come after all. A small frown came to her lips as she feared that events would end up playing out just like her dream. Evie hugged herself in a vain attempt to calm her nerves; however, when the princess finally spotted someone with purple colored hair coming towards her all her fears left immediately. Evie allowed a gin to come to her lips as Mal walked in front of her throne with a smirk on her lips.

“Hey princess, wicked party,” announced Mal.

Evie was about to respond; however, her mother spoke before she could get out a word.

“You were not invited to this party,” stated The Evil Queen while glaring at Mal.

Evie expected Mal to get angry instead the smirk on her face grew as she looked at The Evil Queen.

“Well I’m crashing this party,” replied Mal to the queen before turning back to Evie.

“Here you go princess,” Mal said as she tossed the gift bag that was in her hand over to Evie.

Evie managed to catch the bag in her hands and with excitement searched inside the bag for her present. Evie gasped in surprise when she pulled out a piece of paper with a spray painting of her on it. The princess was amazed at how good the painting was done and realized that Mal had a real gift. Evie neatly rolled up the paper and placed it back into the bag with a grin. Evie desperately wanted to thank Mal for the wonderful gift, but knew she couldn’t do that in front of everyone. Fortunately, Mal realized this as well.

“I’ll be enjoying the party now,” she sated with a confident tone in her voice before she soon blended into the crowd amongst the rest of the guests.

“The sheer insolence of that brat, I’m going to keep an eye on her,” the Evil Queen remarked with a displeased look before turning towards her daughter. “Get rid of that bag immediately Evie,” commanded the queen before leaving her daughter’s side to find where Mal went.

Getting rid of Mal’s gift was the last thing Evie wanted to do. The princess bit her lip as she contemplated on how to get out of throwing the gift away. Suddenly, Evie remembered she also had something to give to Mal and realized she could kill two birds with one stone. Evie didn’t know when her mother would return so she swiftly got out of her throne when no one was looking. She continued to make sure no one was paying attention to her as she headed to an abandoned bazaar booth. Once at the booth, Evie went under it and pulled out a baddie bag container with an animal inside of it. She then placed the gift bag from Mal where she had hidden the baddie bag before scurrying from the booth to find Mal before her mother did.

Evie was growing frustrated when she couldn’t find the purple haired girl. She was just about to give up until she spotted Mal, who was sneaking a few pieces of the sour apple cake into her mouth. Evie was amused by Mal’s antics, but she quickly remembered why she wanted to find the girl in the first place. Taking a look around to make sure her mother wasn’t nearby, Evie rushed over to Mal.

Mal saw Evie coming towards her so she quickly licked the cake off her fingers and greeted the princess.

“What’s up?” she asked with her full attention on Evie.

Evie grinned cheekily. “Here you go dark fairy,” she said as she tossed the baddie bag at Mal.

Mal easily caught the container with a grin of her own and immediately opened the top to see what was inside. Mal was started when a raven with greasy black feathers came out of the container and perched on the lid’s edge. The raven gazed at Mal and she in turn met the bird’s dark yellow eyes. The raven then nodded its beak in approval of its new owner and flew over to Mal and landed on her right shoulder. Mal in response petted the raven’s head, which the bird seemed to enjoy. She then turned to Evie and the princess could see the happiness hidden in her green eyes.

“Where did you get him?” Mal asked.

“That’s the son of my Mommy’s pet raven. Since I knew my Mommy didn’t make a baddie bag for you I thought he would be the perfect evil sidekick for you,” explained Evie.

Once again the princess’s actions astonished Mal. She couldn’t believe that Evie had done all of this for her. After this, Mal could no longer hold back the two words she had been longing to say to the princess.

“Thank you,” whispered Mal.

Evie’s eyes widened when she heard those words from the dark fairy’s mouth, yet soon a warm feeling bubbled inside of Evie and she too said two words she never thought she would say.

“You’re welcome.”

The two girls smiled at each other, but the friendly moment was ruined by The Evil Queen’s booming voice.

“Evie, what are you doing?!” the queen exclaimed in anger as she appeared from the crowd and walked toward them.

When The Evil Queen was close enough to the two girls, she glared at Mal before shifting her eyes to Evie.

“Evie, you are supposed to stay on the throne at all times! Return to your throne now or else!” commanded The Evil Queen.

Evie flinched in fear when she heard her mother’s voice and couldn’t even look her mother in the eye. Evie wasn’t the only one who became afraid at the queen voice as the raven on Mal’s shoulder quickly flew back into the safety of the baddie bag container. Mal was confused by the raven’s freight and turned to the princess for an explanation only to notice the sheer dread on Evie’s face. The little dark fairy suddenly felt a strong need to protect the princess from her mother. Looking at The Evil Queen, Mal stepped in front of Evie with a defiant look on her face.

“It’s her party, not yours! She can do what she wants!” said Mal.

Evie was stunned that Mal was defending her from her mother. However, when Evie saw the familiar deadly rage in her mother’s eyes and her hand raised up in the air she knew that Mal went too far. In that moment the sound of a loud slap was heard and Evie cried out as a red mark was left on the side of her cheek. Mal was in shock when the queen had ended up slapping Evie instead of her after the princess had pushed her out of the way. The Evil Queen was also caught off guard by her daughter’s action, but her surprise immediately turned into anger. She hastily grabbed Evie’s arm in a tight grip and pulled her daughter towards her.

“Do not think for one moment that I don’t know what you’ve done. Inviting that little brat of a fairy behind my back was the last straw Evie,” the queen stated before the anger on her face was replaced with a malice smirk. The queen then used her other hand to grab Evie’s chin and forced the girl to face her. “Do you want to know the real reason for this party my daughter?” she whispered in a deadly sweet voice that sent chills down Evie spine. The Evil Queen lowered her lips close to Evie’s ear and spoke in an emotionless voice.

“You are a display, nothing more and nothing less. The Collectors have a bid on you my dear and it won’t be long before I decide the winner. So enjoy your little acts of rebellion while you can because the moment this party is over, you belong to one of them and I will have to deal with you no more,” the queen stated in a threatening tone making Evie’s eyes widen in terror and disbelief.

When The Evil Queen could see the tears building in her daughter’s eyes, she was pleased that she was able to deliver one final punishment to the princess. Feeling satisfied, the queen let go of Evie and easily left her daughter in her broken state.

Mal, who had been close enough to hear everything the queen told Evie, was completely speechless. The little fairy knew of The Evil Queen’s legendary cruelness but seeing it in action before her was a completely different experience. Mal was beginning to understand why The Evil Queen believed she should’ve been the leader of the Isle instead of her mother. Yet this thought brought a frightening revelation to the little fairy. If Evie’s mother was evil enough to sell her own daughter than surely her mother would have no problem eventually doing the same to her. After all, Mal was well aware that her mother thought she was a disgrace and secretly despised her existence because it reminded her of her “moment of weakness.” How long would it be before her mother decided to get rid of her?

Yet Mal’s morbid thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobs coming from Evie. When Mal focused back on Evie, the fairy would deny it but for the first time she truly felt sympathy for someone. Tears were streaming down the little princess’s face while her body was shaking uncontrollably from all her sobbing. Seeing Evie in such a state caused Mal to do the unthinkable.

Evie was startled when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her and bring her into a hug. The princess didn’t hesitate to bring her arms around Mal and hug the fairy back. The two remained in the embrace until Evie’s cries mellowed down and the princess felt she had used up all of her tears. After releasing each other from the hug, Evie quickly wiped the last of her tears away and gave Mal a grateful look.

“Thanks Mal, I really needed that,” said Evie though she was far from feeling one hundred percent better.

“It’s my fault, isn’t it? If you hadn’t invited me your mom may not have decided to go through with it,” muttered Mal with a regretful look on her face.

Hearing Mal blaming herself for this mess, Evie was quick to tell the little fairy how wrong she was.

“Mal, none of this is your fault. I have no regrets in inviting you. If I knew my Mommy was going to sell me beforehand I would’ve still invited you,” Evie stated seriously before a small smile crept on her face. “I…I will lose a lot of things after this party is over, but…I at least gained a friend in the process…right?” said Evie with a little uncertainty coming in on the last part.

Mal stared at the princess for some time in contemplation until a smile formed on her lips as well.

“Yeah, we’re friends,” agreed Mal after hooking her arm with Evie’s. “So what do you want to do now princess? It’s still your birthday and we have some time left to kill.”

Evie took Mal’s words into consideration and then an idea hit her. She turned to Mal with a determined expression on her face.

“Help me find a boyfriend. If I have one then they can’t own me,” declared the princess.

Mal was not too pleased with Evie’s idea, but realized that the princess really had no other option. The Isle’s corrupted and warped trafficking rules were known by all, especially the children. The Collectors would take as many as they can to add to their collection of prostitutes, stripers, and dancers that would serve to entertain them. However, they had a twisted moral. They would not take anyone who was already taken by someone else. If the person had a significant other, then they would not take ownership of that person. Yet, the couple was not completely Scot-free. In order to prove that the couple was legit and not simply using the couple thing as a cop out, the couple had to become part time performers for a Collector.

Mal’s lips turned into a frown understanding Evie was taking the lesser of the two evils. Either she gets sold to some Collector to be his prostitute to do whatever he wants with her, or she could be the sex partner for a guy she chooses and they would just have to be part time prostitutes with slightly more freedom.

“Okay then, let’s go find you a boyfriend,” Mal said with her own determination coming through.

* * *

Both Mal and Evie were disappointed when another boy rejected the offer to be Evie’s boyfriend. The girls knew it wouldn’t be easy since most kids wanted to avoid dealing with the Collectors as long as they could.  Still the two friends continued searching for more candidates before their time ran out. While the girls looked frantically around the bazaar for more boys, their two feathered familiars flew towards them and immediately got their attention.  Mal’s raven, who she named Scavenger landed on her outstretched arm making an excited sound. Seeing how enthusiastic the raven was, Mal figured that the birds had good news.

“Did you both find someone?” Mal asked Scavenger with some hope slipping in her voice.

It was Evie’s pet parrot Othello that answered Mal’s question as he landed on his own owner’s arm.

“Yeah, the boy agreed. But personally, I would try looking for another one.  He’s kind of…eh, well quirky,” explained Othello in a less enthusiastic manner.

Nonetheless, Evie was just relieved that a boy said yes. “Doesn’t matter, lead us to him,” Evie told him.

“Alright, just don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” replied Othello before flying off Evie’s arm and taking to the air with Scavenger following soon after.

The two girls swiftly followed their familiars through the bazaar while also keeping a look out for any Collectors that may be watching them. Evie wouldn’t be surprised if her mother knew she was trying to find a guy so she couldn’t be sold off and thus have the Collectors searching for her before she could consummate the partnership with a boy. Evie just hoped that she and this boy could finish before any Collector found them.

Scavenger and Othello ended up leading them inside an old rundown antique store where they saw a slender boy that looked to be two years younger than them, inspecting various items around the place. The boy was of a light complexion with freckles on his cheeks and white hair with black roots, He was wearing a sleeveless black-and-white coat with two white dog bones crossed on the back over a black top with red sleeves and had on a pair of brown boots. The boy did not notice that the girls had arrived as he was totally focused on the old lava lamp in his hands.

Mal seeing that the boy was distracted rolled her eyes as she could see that Othello’s assessment about the boy was most likely true. When the boy was still oblivious to their presence, Mal figured they waited long enough and quickly made a load cough to get the boy’s attention. Mal’s tactic worked a little too well as the boy jumped in fright causing him to drop the lava lamb which immediately busted into pieces as it hit the floor. The boy looked down at the broken lamp with a disappointed frown before turning his brown eyes in the direction of the two girls. When he noticed how the girls were staring at him, the boy began to feel nervous and began to rethink this whole thing.

Evie was quick to notice the boy’s nervousness and so she walked over to him and held his hand with a smile on her face.

“You don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready. I’ll understand and continue looking for someone else,” said Evie in a comforting tone.

The boy was surprised by the gentleness the princess was showing him and the fact that she was allowing him the chance to back out. In fact, he was almost going to take it, but when he remembered what Othello told him regarding the princess’s dilemma, he knew he couldn’t abandon her in her greatest time of need. Besides, from what the boy witnessed of her personality so far she wasn’t a bad option, not to mention that she was very pretty too. With his mind made up, the boy gave Evie a firm look.

“No, I’m ready. Let’s do this,” he announced with a confidence that he didn’t even know he was capable of having.

Evie felt bubbly inside when she heard the boy’s answer and hugged him. “Thank you so much, this means a lot to me!” the princess told him.

The boy was hesitant at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. “No problem,” he replied as the two soon to be couple stopped hugging each other, “By the way, my name’s Carlos De Vil, I’m Cruella De Vil’s son,” the boy said. Evie grinned and curtseyed before Carlos. “I’m Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen. Though I suppose you already knew that,” Evie said with a small laugh making Carlos chuckle as well.

Mal couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the cheesy flirting between the two, though a light smile briefly came to her lips at seeing the two positively interacting with each other. Still, Mal was the one to bring back the matter at hand to Carlos and Evie.

“I know you two want to flirt some more, but we are on a time limit, remember?” asked Mal with her arms crossed to show her impatience.

“Oh right, so umm…should we do it here or do you have somewhere else in mind?” asked Carlos as a bit of his nerves were coming back.

“Right here’s fine with me…is it fine with you?” answered Evie as she too was beginning to feel nervous.

“Yeah its fine with me too…So we have to kiss now right?” said Carlos now awkwardly avoiding looking at Evie.

Evie looked down, also trying to avoid looking at Carlos.

“Yeah,” simply replied Evie as she started twiddling with her fingers to distract herself.

Both Carlos and Evie were hesitant to make a move; they knew that once they kissed it would seal the deal and there would be no turning back. After all, Carlos and Evie understood the significant meaning of kissing one on the lips.

For on the Isle, the meaning of a kiss on the lips was also corrupted. Kissing one on the lips to the inhabitants on the island was an action of ownership. When a Collector kissed a person then that meant that that person was their property and only the Collector and the ones the Collector decides could kiss that person. If anyone else other than a Collector or a Collector’s choice kisses a person, it meant that the two people owned one another and that no one else, not even a Collector could kiss them. Of course the flips side of the latter situation was that the couple could not ever kiss the lips of someone else least they be seen as pathetic and a slut in the public’s eyes.

With this knowledge running through their minds, Evie’s dark brown eyes connected with Carlos’s own brown ones. They both were still a little nervous, yet the two children realized that they couldn’t put it off any longer. The two stared at each other before finally closing the distance between them and leaning their heads towards the other. As their lips were a few inches away, the sound of something breaking in the background caused all three children to become startled and scream in fright. The three children frantically searched for the source of the noise, thinking the worse until all eyes landed on a black cat on one of the shelves grinning mischievously at them. Realizing that the cat purposely broke something to scare them, Mal and Evie glared at the cat while Carlos groaned.

“Beelzebub, that wasn’t funny,” proclaimed Carlos to which the cat just snickered. The cat’s antics made Carlos sigh before he turned to the girls. “Sorry about that, he likes to scare people for fun.”

Evie made a sigh of her own before turning to Mal with an exasperated look on her face. “Do you think you could take all the familiars somewhere else for a while so Carlos and I won’t be distracted?” she asked her friend in a pleading tone.

Mal did not like the idea of being a pet sitter, but understanding how serious the matter was she relented. “Fine, I’ll do it. Besides maybe I can use them to help me keep any Collectors away from you guys,” said Mal.

“Thanks Mal,” Evie stated happily.

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved off before looking at all the animals in the store. “Alright, all of you follow me so we can give these two some alone time,” instructed Mal in the best authoritative voice she could muster. Fortunately, the three animals listened to Mal and followed her as she left the store.

The moment Mal and the animals left, Evie boldly pulled Carlos towards her and planted her lips firmly against his. Carlos was momentarily surprised before he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

* * *

The party was coming close to an end and a good number of people had already left the bazaar to return to their homes. With the crowd dispersing, it became harder for Mal to try and avoid being spotted by a Collector. Having a raven, a parrot, and a cat tagging along with her also made it difficult for Mal to blend in. Still the purple haired fairy did her best to keep moving and making sure no one was heading in the direction of the antique shop. Mal eventually decided to take a small break and to see if she could get another piece of the sour apple cake while she was at it.

When Mal got to where the cake was, she frowned when she realized there was only one piece of cake left. Mal was determined to get that last piece and quickly sprinted to the table with her hand stretched out in preparation to grab the cake. However, when her fingers were only inches away from the sour desert, another hand swiftly took the cake from the table before Mal could get it.

Mal quickly turned to the culprit to see a boy with tan skin, shoulder length straight black hair, and dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow sleeveless leather jacket with a golden cobra on the back, blue jeans, and a red beanie on his head. Mal’s eyes widened in recognition, he was the first boy they asked who had rejected to become Evie’s boyfriend.  Yet when she remembered that the same boy just took the last piece of cake, a scowl appeared on Mal’s face.

“Hey, that was my piece!” said Mal as she made an attempt to take the piece of cake from out of the boy’s hands.

However, the boy was faster and managed to evade the fairy’s attempt to steal the cake.

“Well now it’s mine,” the boy taunted in triumph before he smugly took a bite of the cake.

Mal’s cheeks puffed up in anger from the boy’s mocking and on impulse swiftly used her hand to grab a handful of the cake and shoved it in her mouth. The boy was stunned by the girl’s boldness, but then felt amusement at seeing the purple haired fairy’s now stuffed mouth. Curious to see how the girl would react, the boy took a larger piece of cake into his mouth, planning to eat as much of the cake as he could. Mal reacted immediately and started snatching some of the cake for herself.  Between the two competitive and greedy children, the piece of cake was demolished in seconds. When they realized that the cake was all gone, the boy looked at Mal with a smug look.

“Looks like I win,” he replied with a smirk.

“No way, I got the most cake,” Mal retorted hotly.

“Whatever you say,” the boy said with a roll of his eyes causing Mal to smirk slyly.

“That’s right, whatever I say,” the purple haired girl stated in a confident tone.

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at Mal’s spunk.

“I never did get your name earlier,” he said causally.

Mal raised a brow at this, however she figured there was no harm in telling the boy who she was.

“Mal, daughter of Maleficent,” she answered with a bit of pride in her voice.

The boy only nodded in acknowledgement and remained silent causing Mal to become agitated.

“Well?” she asked with an edge in her voice.

“Well what?” the boy asked back.

Despite the clueless expression on his face, Mal knew that the boy knew exactly what. The little fairy was growing angry at the boy’s constant teasing and finally exploded. “What’s your name already?!” asked Mal as her eyes momentarily flashed a bright green.

If the boy had been surprised by Mal’s glowing green eyes, he didn’t show it. Instead an amused smirk came on the boy’s lips as he stepped closer to Mal, invading her personal space.

“Didn’t realize you wanted to know so badly,” he said playfully while taking a few strands of Mal’s purple locks into his hand and twirling it between his fingers.

The anger quickly slipped from Mal’s face as a she saw the flirtatious look he was giving her. Mal didn’t know how to respond to this, yet the boy took it a bit further and moved his face only inches away from her own. Mal could hardly breath when she suddenly noticed how attractive the boy was now that his face was right in front of her. Her heart actually skipped a beat when the boy’s forehead touched hers and she could feel his breath tickling her lips.

“You know, if you had been the one looking for a boyfriend, I would’ve probably said yes,” he told her, causing Mal’s eyes to widen in surprise.

Nonetheless, hearing this caused a frown soon came to her lips when she realized what the boy was really doing. It was in that moment that Mal’s anger surfaced once more and with a furious expression on her face, Mal quickly shoved the boy away from her.

“Hey, what was that for?!” he asked, not expecting the girl to push him away from her all of a sudden.

Mal glared at the boy. “Nice try, but I’m not falling for you little routine. I don’t know what you’re trying to get from me but whatever it is you’re not getting it,” she replied sharply.

For the first time the boy was the one shocked before a sly smile formed on his face. “So you figured me out huh. Doesn’t matter though, you didn’t have anything of value on you anyway,” he confessed.

Mal immediately realized that the boy had been trying to pit pocket her all this time. Mal was now angry and embarrassed at the fact that she had started falling for the boy’s act. She was about to get away from him, yet what the boy said next completely stopped her from leaving.

“I may have been trying to steal from you, but I wasn’t lying about the boyfriend thing.”

Mal looked at him skeptically, however when she noticed the serious expression on his face she felt that he was speaking the truth. Now curious, Mal decided to find out more.

“Oh really? You’d choose me over the princess?” she asked with her arms crossed.

The boy looked at Mal for a moment before answering. “She wasn’t my type, she just seemed…soft,” he began as a sly grin formed on his face. “You on the other hand are more…rough around the edges. Which is definitely more my taste,” he admitted.

Mal considered the boy’s words and admitted she felt flattered by his compliment. Still that didn’t mean she was going to let him get away with trying to steal from her. Mal’s devious mind instantly came up with the perfect revenge and began to set it in motion. She pretended to become relaxed and allowed a smile to come to her lips.

“So now that you discovered that I have nothing you can steal; do you think you can tell me your name now?” she asked in a playful tone.

The boy was puzzled by the shift in Mal’s behavior but answered her regardless.

“Jay, son of Jafar,” he said cautiously.

Mal’s smile grew wider and she was now the one to invade Jay’s personally space. “Tell me then Jay,” she began while combing her fingers through his long dark hair. She then shocked him by pulling his head forward and moved her face close to his ear. “Will you be boyfriend?” she whispered seductively in his ear, while she placed her other hand on his chest.

Jay was frozen in place, not believing that she actually asked him to be her boyfriend. Even though he had been honest about considering it if she asked, he didn’t think she would take that as an open invitation. Still the more he thought about it, it didn’t really seem that bad. Jay already knew the Collectors had their eyes on him for a while now and it would only be a matter of time before they got him. But if he accepted her proposal then at least he wouldn’t be owned by them and he would be paired off with someone he found interesting. Making up his mind, he wrapped one arm around Mal and gave her his answer.

“Yes,” he said as he took his other hand and tilled Mal’s head towards his.

Mal was mentally smirking inside, knowing that Jay had fell for her own act. Feeling satisficed she opened her mouth ready to reveal her true intensions; however, to her horror Jay’s lips immediately connected with hers before she could utter a word. Mal was paralyzed as her plan for revenge had just completely backfired on her.

When Jay felt no response from Mal, he broke the kiss and looked at the girl in confusion. “Something wrong?” he asked.

Mal didn’t know how to respond. Looking at Jay, she could see a small hint of worry on his face as he stared at her. It was then that the unexpected feeling of guilt hit Mal. Jay had admitted that he kind of liked her for a girlfriend, yet she had mistakenly played with his attraction to her too much and now she was paying the prince. There was no way Mal could tell him the truth, telling it wouldn’t get her out of this mess anyway. Since he kissed her, there was no going back. She was now obligated to be his partner no matter what. Coming to this realization, Mal pulled herself together and accepted her fate.

“I’m okay, I guess I’m still a little shocked that I ended up getting a boyfriend today too,” said Mal with a small smile.

Jay seemed to accept Mal’s answer as a look of interest came to his face. “So the princess finally found someone?” asked Jay.

Mal was grateful for the change in subject and answered his question.

“Yeah,” she replied before her eyes widened in recollection. “And I’m supposed to be acting as the distraction and the pet sitter until their done,” stated Mal as she quickly looked around and saw the three animals watching them from a few feet away.

Jay looked in the same direction as Mal and noticed the cat, raven, and parrot that were observing them. Beelzebub seemed to be mimicking the Cheshire Cat as he looked at them with a wide grin on his face. Scavenger simply stared with an expressionless look; however, Mal could swear that the raven was also giving her a knowing look as if letting her know that he knew the truth about her backfired revenge. Othello though seemed just as amused as Beelzebub and decided to speak.

“So are you two going to screw each other now or what?” asked Othello in a teasing tone.

Being reminded of what was to happen next made a slight smirk come on to Jay’s lips as he turned to Mal. “The parrot has a point; we should do this now. What do you think?” asked Jay as he gave Mal a dazzling smile.

Mal was doing her best to hide how terrified she felt. It wasn’t until Othello brought up the subject of sex that the full impact of now being Jay’s girlfriend hit her. When it came to Mal’s attention that she would have to give herself physically to Jay, she remembered how her mother constantly said how those actions had made her become weak. Mal almost wanted to cry at the thought that she would soon become weak after this moment and that once her mother found out that she would always see her as weak. She would never be able to gain her mother’s respect once this was done, especially if she discovered that it was a result of a failed revenge plan. It was then that Mal understood that her mother would never see her as anything but a weakness from this point on.

Yet with the realization that there was no point in her trying to please her mother anymore, Mal felt as if a heavy weight was just lifted off her shoulders. There was nothing she could do to change her mother’s views of her so why should she concede to her mother’s whims any longer. With this in mind, Mal felt a sense of freedom as the seeds of defiance and rebellion against her mother were now planted.

Feeling like a new person, Mal let a smile spread on her lips before she swiftly wrapped her arms around Jay’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jay was only stunned for a second before quickly accepting the kiss. Jay knew something was different with Mal as he felt her deepening the kiss and pressing her body more against his; nonetheless, Jay saw this as a good different and so gladly turned up the heat on their little make out session.

It wasn’t long before the two were becoming more excited and aroused as a few pleasurable sounds were made through their kiss. Of course the two children needed air eventually so they had no choice but to stop. They gazed at each other for a moment and a nonverbal agreement was made.

“Follow me, I know where we can go,” Jay said, to which Mal just nodded her head in understanding.

Jay grabbed Mal’s hand and began leading her away, both forgetting the three animals that had been watching them.

“They just ditched us didn’t they?” Othello asked sarcastically gaining a small nod from Scavenger and an amused chuckle from Beelzebub.

* * *

Both Evie and Carlos were panting as they were laid out on the floor of the store. The two children were still trying to deal with all the new and strange emotions they had experienced in their actions in becoming a couple. One thing for sure, the two couldn’t deny that they enjoyed every second of it. After this, they began to understand why the Collectors enjoyed doing it so much.

Carlos glanced at Evie and let his eyes scan her body from top to bottom. The princess’s hair, which had been in a neat v-braid, was now fully out and in a mangled mess. The makeup on her face had long since been ruined by her sweat and Carlos’s own actions upon her face. Yet what grabbed Carlos’s attention the most was the various scratches and bites on Evie’s once flawless and perfect skin. Just looking at all the wounds he inflicted on the princess made Carlos feel a little guilty. He still didn’t know what had come over him when he and Evie really got into it. One minute he was slow and hesitant like a frightened cat, then the next he became wild and aggressive like a hungry lion. For the first time in Carlos’s life his mind had gone on vacation while his instincts took completely over. What made Carlos feel even move guilty was that deep down a part of him enjoyed how he had dominated Evie. Just remembering how his teeth nibbled and bit her flesh while his nails made their marks across her skin, made something in Carlos want to do it all over again.

When Evie noticed Carlos staring at the marks on her body and the look of regret on his face, Evie somehow understood what was going through his mind. The princess turned to face the boy and tilted Carlos’s head so his eyes would meet hers.

“You don’t have to feel bad, I actually liked it…a lot,” admitted Evie with a smile.

“Really?” asked Carlos in surprise.

Evie removed her hand from Carlos as a sad expression came on her features.

“Every time my Mommy makes marks on me it really hurts and I didn’t like it at all,” she said softly.

When Carlos heard this a look of sympathy came to his face. He understood how she felt since his own mother would sometimes physically hurt him during one of her spontaneous episodes of insanity. At that moment, Carlos was tempted to pull the princess into his chest and hug her close until she felt better. However, before he could put it into action a grin suddenly formed on Evie’s lips as she locked her eyes with his.

“But when you were making your marks on me…it made me feel really good,” she confessed to him.

A huge weight fell off Carlos after hearing this, knowing that Evie was being completely honest. He was relieved and secretly delighted that Evie actually enjoyed what he had done to her. Now that he knew that she was okay with how things went, Carlos couldn’t help but ask the question every part of him was now demanding to ask Evie.

“So do you want to do it again?” he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Evie was momentary stunned by the question as the idea of redoing their actions had not crossed her mind at all. Nonetheless, the more Evie thought about it and remembered how good doing those things with Carlos made her feel her answer was clear.

“Absolutely,” replied Evie with a huge smile on her lips.

That was all Carlos needed to hear before he allowed his instincts to take over once more. In a blink of an eye, Carlos rolled on top of Evie and pressed his lips firmly against hers. 

As their bodies joined as one for another time, they were still getting used to their body’s reactions to each other. Yet both children continued to be amazed that each time felt better than the last. When they were finished and they shared one more kiss, Carlos and Evie wore huge grins on their faces.

“I could definitely get used to this,” said Carlos.

 “Me too,” agreed Evie.

The two were about to kiss again, but then they heard a voice coming from outside that chilled them to the bone.

“EVIL QUEEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!” the voice roared.

The tone of the voice was so terrifying and powerful, that the children were frozen in fright. They could hardly breathe nor utter a word. All inhabitants of the Isle knew to fear that voice and obey the owner of that voice least they suffered dire consequences.

It took some time before the initial wave a terror died down enough for the two children to gain the courage to speak.

“We should get dressed now,” quietly suggested Carlos.

Evie simply nodded and the two redressed themselves. When they were fully clothed, Evie couldn’t help how worried she was from knowing that the elder dark fairy was right outside.

“What do you think she wants with my Mommy?” she asked, even though she didn’t expect Carlos to know the answer.

Carlos frowned when he saw the troubled expression on the princess’s face and quickly brought her into his arms. Evie was surprised by the hug, yet she easily gave in and leaned into his embrace with her head resting on his shoulder. Carlos tightened his hold on the princess and gently rubbed her back. They stayed in this position for a little longer until something important just occurred to Evie.

“Oh no, we have to warn Mal that her mother is here!” announced Evie as she quickly removed herself from Carlos.

Hearing this caused Carlos’s eyes to widen in shock. “Wait a minute, she is Maleficent’s daughter?!”

Evie was puzzled by his shock, until she remembered that Mal hadn’t properly introduced herself to Carlos.

“Yeah she is, and I have a feeling that she didn’t tell Maleficent she was coming to the party,” replied Evie as concern for her friend grew.

Carlos could admit that he was scared to deal with anything or anyone that involved Maleficent; however, anyone with eyes could see that Evie and Mal were actual friends meaning that as long as he was with Evie, he would have to deal with Mal too. Realizing this, Carlos gained a determined loon on his face.

“Then we better go find her. Come on,” he said as he grabbed Evie’s hand and lead her out of the antique store.

* * *

Mal was lost in a world filled with pleasure. Never before had she felt such wonderful emotions that she would in no way admit made her feel happy. The way her mother constantly showed her displeasure whenever she mentioned her “moment of weakness”, Mal expected this whole experience to be mortifying. Yet now, Mal was starting to think that her mother was even crazier for thinking something like this as a horrible thing. If her mother had felt everything that she was feeling at this moment, she could understand why the Mistress of Evil gave in to such desires.

When her body completely gave in, Mal couldn’t help but scream her partner’s name in ecstasy. She was so lost in the sensations that she almost missed Jay’s utterance of her name when he too could no longer hold himself back. In that second both children felt as if electricity ran through their bodies and that it wanted to burst its way out of them. The electricity kept surging and raising to the surface yet something unknown was keeping it from coming out. Both Mal and Jay were now feeling like they were balloons that kept being filled until they would eventually pop. This in turn made the two become more uncontrollable as they grew desperate in trying to release the buildup that continued to grow inside of them.

Their bodies hit their peak once again, yet it still wasn’t enough to satisfy them. Deep down the two could sense that something very important was missing from all of this and that they needed that something in order to truly become one. However, Jay and Mal could not continue any longer, not because they didn’t want to do more, but because exhaustion finally overcame them.

Jay was so tired that he couldn’t even get off Mal and simply remained right where he was. Mal knew she should be annoyed at having Jay remain on top of her since he was a little heavy, yet she was actually enjoying how his whole body was covering hers like a blanket. But even now, that electricity was still pulsating inside them, demanding them to continue and try to let it out.

After the two gained their second wind, Jay tilled his head to face Mal. “You feel it too right?” asked Jay with an expected look on his face.

“Yeah, I do,” answered Mal, knowing exactly what Jay was referring to.

“Have any idea what it is?” he asked though he had a feeling that Mal wouldn’t know either.

“No, but who cares. It feels good and I like it,” Mal said confidently with a sly smirk on her face.

A smirk came on Jay’s own lips. “I take it that means you want to go again?”

“Duh,” stated Mal while rolling her eyes at Jay.

Jay didn’t need to be told twice. His lips hastily connected with Mal’s and soon their kiss became heated very quickly. Yet the sound of hurried footsteps heading in their direction made them stop immediately. Jay and Mal quickly gathered their cloths and started putting them on as fast as possible while trying to find a place to hide in the small alley. Jay then spotted a good hiding place and grabbed Mal as he swiftly pulled her with him behind a dumpster.

A few moments later, they could hear the footsteps stop in front of the alley’s entrance causing Jay and Mal to stay as quiet as possible and not move a muscle.

“You think she could be here?”

Both Jay and Mal could tell it was a little boy’s voice that had spoken. Mal thought the voice sounded familiar even though she couldn’t place it just yet. However, Jay did know who the voice belonged to causing a scowl to form on his lips. Mal noticed the irritated expression on her boyfriend’s face and was about to ask him why he seemed upset until another voice spoke in response to the other one.

“I’m sure she is. I can feel it,” answered a young girl’s voice, which both Jay and Mal recognized right away.

Mal decided to peek her head out from the side of the dumpster and to her relief saw that it was in fact Evie and Carlos who were in the alley. Mal then turned to Jay with a smile on her face. “It’s just Evie and her boyfriend, come on,” she told Jay with a smile before quickly leaving their hiding place.

“Evie!” called Mal as she came from behind the dumpster and headed toward the princess.

When Evie saw Mal she was glad that she finally found her friend. The princess didn’t waste a second and rushed over to hug the little dark fairy. Mal didn’t hesitate to hug her friend back as a part of her was happy to see the princess. When they parted from the hug, Mal was eager to tell Evie her good news.

“Guess what, I got a boyfriend too,” she told the princess causing Evie’s eyes to widen in surprise and happiness.

“Congratulations, who is it?” asked Evie while grabbing Mal’s hands in excitement.

Mal grinned as she turned behind her only to see that no one was there. Seeing this Mal rolled her eyes before looking toward the dumpster can she had been hiding behind. “Would you come on out already? I want to introduce you to my friend you know,” said Mal in an annoyed tone.

A groan could be heard from behind the dumpster before Jay grudgingly came out of hiding, When Mal could see that Jay was taking his time coming over to them, she immediately went over to him and dragged him over to introduce him to her friend.

“Evie, this is my apparently stubborn boyfriend Jay son of Jafar who we meet earlier. Jay, this is my friend who you already know as Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen.”

“Hey,” was all that Jay said, not one for doing formal introductions.

“Pleased to meet you again Jay,” said Evie.

Evie decided that she should introduce her own boyfriend and turned to Carlos. Evie was confused when Carlos seemed to also hesitate in coming over to them so deciding to follow Mal’s example, she brought her own boyfriend over to be introduced.

“And this is my boyfriend Carlos De’Vil, son of Cruella De’Vil. Carlos this is my friend Mal, daughter of Maleficent and her boyfriend Jay, son of Jafar,” introduced Evie.

“Hello,” was all Carlos could think to say as he was avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

Jay couldn’t help scrutinizing Carlos, not happy that he had to interact with the younger boy again. Carlos glanced briefly at Jay and noticed the hard look Jay was giving him, which told him that Jay remembered their earlier encounter. Mal and Evie could sense the tension between their boyfriends, which worried them since they wanted their boyfriends to get along with each other. Mal and Evie shared a quick look with each other and decided that they were going to remedy the situation right now. The two girls then faced their boyfriends with their arms crossed and a stern expression on their faces.

“Alright you two let’s get this straight. You both are going to get along and be cool with each other. Is that clear?” Mal said in an authoritative voice.

Of course this made Jay and Carlos none too happy and they had no problem telling their girlfriends so.

“Mal, do you really expect me to get along with this nerd?”  Jay said while pointing right at Carlos.

“Well I rather be a nerd then a lousy thief!” threw back Carlos, glaring at Jay.

“What was that?” asked Jay in a threatening tone as he quickly moved in front of Carlos to intimidate him.

Carlos knew that he would usually back down by now, especially when he dealt with someone who was clearly tougher than him like Jay; however, ever since his time with Evie something inside him had been awakened and now he refused to be intimidated. Gaining a fierce look on his face, Carlos shoved Jay away from him. “You heard me, you second rate thief!”

Jay’s eyes widened in shook before anger took over. “Ok, that’s it!” he exclaimed before gabbed Carlos and placed him in a choke hold.

Carlos reacted and tried to pry Jay’s arms off of him and soon the two boys where fighting each other tooth and nail. Mal and Evie were stunned by the two boys’ behavior; nonetheless, they knew that they had to stop their boyfriends before things got out of hand. Springing into action Mal and Evie grabbed their respective boyfriends and pulled them apart. Unfortunately, the two boys were eager to continue their fight and struggled to get out of their girlfriends’ grip.

Mal and Evie were getting irritated with the boys’ immature behavior and decided enough was enough.  “Knock it off!” both girls yelled while giving them a hard hit on their person for good measure.

“Hey, what was that for?!” complained Jay as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Mal had hit him.

“Yeah,” added Carlos, also rubbing his own arm.

Nevertheless, Mal and Evie glared at the two boys.

“In case you didn’t notice, Mal and I are friends which means you guys are going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on,” Evie reminded them in an angry tone.

“That’s right so you guys better get over whatever happened between you two and become best buds soon or else,” continued Mal with just as much anger in her voice.

“Or else what?” tempted Jay with a raised brow and a defiant look on his face.

The two girls shared a look with each other before a wicked smirk formed on their lips. Seeing the smirks on the girls’ faces as they moved in closer to them made Carlos and Jay become nervous.  But before they knew it, their girlfriends were kissing them forcefully on their lips causing all rational thought to immediately fly out of their minds. The kisses quickly turned into a full blown out make out session for the two couples. However, before it could go any further, Mal and Evie suddenly broke away from their guys causing the boys to become confused on why their girlfriends stopped. Yet when they saw the smug looks on Mal and Evie’s faces, Carlos and Jay realized what the “or else” was. The boys groaned in displeasure and defeat knowing that the girls had won.

Carlos glanced at Jay before sighing and turning to Evie. “I won’t start anything if he doesn’t,” Carlos told the girls while pointing at Jay.

This in turn made all three look at Jay, waiting for his response. Jay was not happy that he now had everyone’s attention on him and so finally relented.

“Fine, we’ll try to get along alright!” exclaimed Jay throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

Mal and Evie were pleased with their boyfriends’ surrender and the girls high fived each other for a job well done. Carlos and Jay rolled their eyes seeing the girls enjoying their victory over them.

“Well now that that settled,” began Mal as she came closer to Jay and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why don’t we continue where we left off,” she said in a flirtatious voice.

“Sounds good to me,” Jay replied while snaking his arms around Mal’s waist before kissing her.

Seeing the other couple in action made Carlos and Evie also want to do the same.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind continuing either,” Evie said affectionately with a smile while flirtatiously twirling her hair. Desire instantly filled Carlos’s eyes and he swiftly pulled the princess into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

As the two were becoming lost in each other their reason for finding Mal in the first place was completely forgotten.

Carlos and Evie were soon going to regret forgetting about the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent.

* * *

If it wasn’t for the loud sounds of conversation uttered through the air alerting the two couples that people were heading in their direction, the four children would’ve been caught in very intimate positions in the alley. Luckily, the children were quick and immediately decided to hide since they didn’t have enough time to leave the alley. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie ended up hiding inside the dumpster that Mal and Jay hid behind earlier. They all grew quiet when the sound of chatter and stomping footsteps grew even louder and closer. The children were hoping that whoever was out there were just passing by and would soon leave. Fortunately, that seemed to be the case as the sound of voices eventually became fainter and further away. Yet just as they were about to relax, they could hear another pair of footsteps suddenly enter the alley. The four children became worried when the footsteps seemed to move close to where they were hiding causing each of them to huddle close to their respective partners. When the sound of footsteps finally stopped, the four held their breath and waited in nervous anticipation for any more movement from the person. After a few seconds the footsteps picked up and seemed to be heading past the dumpster making the four let out the breath they had been holding.

“BOO!” yelled the person while opening the top of the dumpster, which brought a scream of fright out of each child.

The person laughed with amusement at successfully scaring the children. Mal’s eyes widened in shook when she recognized the wicked laughter and quickly looked up to the mischievous face of her mother looking down on them with glee. Mal was doing her best to calm down her suddenly rapid beating heart as a feeling of panic started building inside of her. Even though she had decided that trying to please her mother was a waste, it didn’t mean that Mal had lost her fear of her mother.

When Jay could feel Mal’s body slightly trembling beside him, he glanced at her and saw the fright in Mal’s eyes. In that moment he felt a strong need to protect her and help cast all of her fear away. The feeling was so strong that Jay almost pulled Mal into his arms to hold her close until she felt safe, but he had to shake off that feeling knowing that this was definitely not the time to do such things, especially in front of someone like Maleficent. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to help Mal right now, Jay shifted his focus on the other two in the dumpster and noticed that their expressions were filled with guilt. He was curious to why the nerd and the princess were looking guilty though he put his curiosity on hold when Maleficent spoke again. Though this time the dark fairy wasn’t focusing on them but looking in the direction of the alley’s entrance.

“All the little gremlins are in here,” announced Maleficent.

The four children could hear more people entering the alley towards the dumpster. Jay, Evie, and Carlos were now the ones to become afraid when the faces of Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Cruella De’Vil appeared above them beside Maleficent. Seeing all four villains glaring down at them, made the four children feel so small and vulnerable that both couples ended up huddling closer to their partner to seek some type of comfort. However, their parents noticed the sentimental action and did not like it one bit.

“All of you, out now!” ordered Maleficent to the children.

With fear driving them, the four kids began to climb out of the dumpster; however, they were moving too slow for the parents so each villain immediately grabbed a hold of their child and harshly pulled them out of the dumpster. The children were then carelessly thrown down to the ground making them all cringe from pain as they hit the concrete. However, there was no concern for the children’s pain as Maleficent let a scowl come to her blood red lips.

“What pathetic little creatures you four are, a complete disappointment,” began the evil fairy as her eyes bored down on each child before landing on her own daughter.

When Mal noticed her mother glaring at her, she could not help but tremble in fear. In that moment, Mal was reminded of just how scary and frightening her mother could be. Maleficent’s pale green skin made her piercing yellow eyes stand out even more on her narrow shaped face. Despite the fact that ten years have passed, the evil fairy was still as tall, slender, and hauntingly beautiful as she was before her death. Her famous black and purple robe was still worn proudly over the purple and black dress that she acquired on her years on the Isle and it served well in maintaining her Mistress of Evil look. Her renowned black horns still to this day looked intimidating especially with the wicked pointed edges that were sharp enough to pierce a person’s flesh, which Mal had found out the hard way. Maleficent was truly a fearsome sight to behold and even her own daughter could only stare into those acid yellow eyes for so long before turning away from them in fear.

Maleficent enjoyed seeing how afraid her daughter was of her. The evil fairy despised Mal to a point that she would say rivaled her hatred of the three good fairies that had helped foiled her plans. Mal was the constant reminder of the first time in a long time where she allowed her heart to control her actions. It wasn’t just the fact that the girl existed that bother Maleficent, it was also the fact that Mal looked more like her father than her. Mal’s pale but cream-like skin was close to her father’s light fair skin to which Maleficent saw as a testament to her daughter being half human. However, it was those green eyes of Mal’s that were the same color as her father’s that really ticked the evil fairy off. Those green eyes that were a copy of Mal’s father also had the ability to glow just like her yellow eyes could when she willed it. She hated how the child’s eyes showed the proof of her past infatuation with the man who had tried playing her for a fool. Just thinking about that man caused anger to rise in Maleficent and her disgust for her daughter to grow. In fact, she was now debating if she should just abandon the girl and leave her on the streets so she could finally be rid of the child. Her face must have given away what she was thinking as Jafar choose that moment to speak.

“If you don’t want her I’d be more than happy to have an extra hand around the shop. Besides my boy already owns her anyway,” he commented with a smirk on his face as he thought of the benefits of having two ‘workers’ for his shop.

Maleficent glanced at the tan skinned man with a thoughtful look. She knew Jafar would love to have more thieves under his control in order to increase his inventory for his shop. Not that she really cared about the man’s motives, nor that her daughter would just be seen as another tool to help him gain riches. Yet, his statement did remind her that her daughter and his son decided to claim each other. Maleficent wasn’t surprised that her weak daughter would fall victim to the same weakness as she had which made the fairy mentally scoff. Nonetheless, looking at Jafar’s son she could admit that her daughter at least had some decent taste in men. Still, should she just let the girl go knowing that Jafar would reap more benefits from it than her? Of course not. So Maleficent decided to ignore the man’s suggestion and realized that the plan that her and The Evil Queen had come up with would profit her more.

“Each of you take your little brat and let’s go,” commanded Maleficent signaling to the other villains that they were going to go through with the initial plan.

The villains then surrounded the kids in a circle as though they were trapping their prey. Each child did not dare get up from the ground as their fear kept them from moving an inch. As each villains’ eyes bored down at the children, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were reminded of just how scary their parents could be.


	3. Life as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day on the Isle of the Lost for Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Well, not exactly.

_"There is nothing in darkness. No sadness, no cause for hurt...In darkness, one cannot see one's mistakes, or the dreams that failed to be."_

—Maleficent Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 2**

**Life as Usual**

The moment Mal noticed that she was fully aware of herself; she realized that she had to be dreaming. It was the only explanation she could think of that would explain why she was set free from her mother’s control. Yet a part of her wished that she could remain under her mother’s influence while she was sleeping as well. As far as Mal was concerned there was no reason for her to regain her freewill in her dreams if she could not do anything to free herself in the waking world too. Nonetheless, since there was nothing Mal could do about it she let go of her frustrations and began to wander around the dark forest she found herself in.

Mal was at least enjoying the darkness of the sky and the eeriness that the forest itself seemed to be giving off as she walked through it. However, Mal stopped walking when she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Curious to see who the person could possibly be, she simply waited for whoever it was to show up. She soon spotted a figure coming through the thick trees and when she could make out who it was, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Jay?” said Mal in a loud voice, which immediately grabbed the teenaged boy’s attention.

“Mal is that you?” he asked as he began to head in her direction with a relieved look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s me and not the ‘I’m a perfect obedient slave’ me, but the actual me,” she answered with a small smile.

“Same here,” replied Jay with his own smile as he finally made it over to where Mal was standing.

“Really?” she asked in amazement at the idea that Jay was free as well.

Jay’s eyes gained a hostile look to them as the smile was wiped off his face. “Considering that I’m currently not thinking that my dad is the greatest person ever and that it’s my life goal to serve him, I’m pretty sure,” he said sarcastically.

Mal too found her own mood dropping as the full weight of what her mother had done to her for the past ten years hit her. Anger coursed through her veins and at that moment Mal felt more hatred for her mother than she ever had before. At this point Mal’s eyes were glowing green in response to her fury and she began clenching her hands into fists.

“I hate her……I hate her! ……I HATE HER!” exclaimed Mal as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Jay seeing Mal react this way immediately pulled her into his arms and held her in a comforting embrace. “I know, I hate my dad too,” bitterly muttered Jay.

When Mal started calming down a bit, she lifted her head up towards Jay with a poignant expression on her face. “Even though my mom is the most horrible being ever, I’m glad that my boyfriend and friends aren’t,” stated Mal causing a slight grin to form on Jay’s face.

“Yeah, my dad sucks but my girlfriend and friends are pretty alright,” Jay responded with some playfulness in his tone.

The two looked at each other for a moment before sharing a short kiss that left grins on their faces.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” said a young female voice in a delighted tone.

“Yeah, I though Evie and I were supposed to be the cute sentimental couple,” teased another voice.

Mal and Jay swiftly turned their heads to where the voices were coming from and saw Evie and Carlos with huge grins on their faces.

“Exactly how long were you both standing there?” asked Mal while Jay and her let go of each other and faced their two friends.

Both Evie and Carlos could tell that their friends were trying to play it cool after being caught in their sappy moment and so they spared Mal and Jay from any further teasing about it. Instead Evie decided to answer Mal’s question honestly.

“Long enough that we can all safely say that we hate our parents and the only thing keeping our lives from being total crap is that we have each other,” cynically remarked Evie with her arms crossed.

Jay couldn’t help but snort in agreement to how true Evie’s statement was. Mal pretty much had the same reaction as her boyfriend’s while Carlos simply sighed before deciding that a change in topic was desperately needed.

“So, does anybody find it strange that we seem to be self-aware in a dream because I seriously doubt this is normal?” he asked the group bringing uncertain looks on their faces.

“Now that you mention it, it is a little strange. Usually you can’t control what you do in dreams right?” wondered Mal.

“I think so, then again I’m no expert. By the way whose dream is this? I seriously doubt I’d be dreaming about being in a forest that I have never seen before in my life,” stated Jay.

“I think we all are having the same dream actually,” Evie replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Which only adds to the strangeness of this situation. We have never shared dreams before…or if we did then I definitely don’t remember them,” commented Carlos.

“Maybe magic has something to do with it,” suggested Evie making Mal roll her eyes in disbelief.

“E, you do remember the whole barrier around the Isle blocking magic thing, right?” she asked mockingly, to which Evie was quick to retort back to.

“M, you do remember that the villains found a small loop hole around that whole barrier around the Isle blocking magic thing, right?” the princess mocked with a raised brow at her friend.

Mal realizing that Evie did have a point conceded to her friend. “Okay, say somehow magic is involved, what is the point of us being here? Sure, it’s kind of a relief to finally be free from our parents’ control, but why is this happening now and not sooner? I mean seriously will we even remember having this dream when we wake up? And will we just go back to being slaves once this dream is over?” questioned Mal as she was started to get annoyed by the situation they found themselves in.

No one had any real answers to Mal’s questions and it made the other three feel a little irritated at the matter as well.

“Maybe we can at least find out where we are,” said Carlos, hoping to possibly find an answer to at least something regarding their predicament.

“We’re obviously in a forest,” replied Mal tauntingly.

An exasperated expression crossed Carlos’s face at Mal’s response before he decided to make his question a bit clearer.

“I know we’re in a forest, but exactly _which_ forest are we in? For all we know we could be in some type of magical forest and if that’s the case then it helps support Evie’s theory that magic is involved somehow,” explained Carlos as though he was losing his patience.

“Okay then Mr. Know-It-All, how do you suppose we find out which forest this is?” retorted back Mal with a huff.

Carlos immediately deflated at this.

“I have no idea,” the young genius admitted glumly.

Instead of being smug about winning her little banter with Carlos, Mal just sighed in defeat. It was obvious that they were all on edge from not understanding why they were having such a weird dream. Mal just wished that someone would give them some kind of clue to what was going on here.

“We’re in the Black Forest,” a teenaged male voice suddenly spoke as if responding to Mal’s unspoken wish.

The four villain kids immediately turned in the direction of the voice and spotted a boy around their age with short chestnut brown hair, teal eyes, and a handsome boyish face who was wearing blue and gold clothing. They were surprised to see that someone else was sharing this dream with them and that the boy seemed to know exactly where they were. Still their guards were up since they had never seen him before and they did not know what his true intensions were.

“Who are you?” demanded Jay while taking a protective stance in front of his friends when the boy had started moving closer to them.

The boy immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the protective and intimidating look Jay was giving him. He did not know why, but he felt immediately overwhelmed by the older boy’s presence as though he was facing his superior. It reminded the boy of the same kind of feeling he got whenever his father was around him. He gained a frown on his face wondering why he was feeling like that towards this boy and was beginning to think that making himself known to the other four teens was not such a good idea after all. Still he had been curious when he first noticed them and when he heard them wondering about where they were, he could not help but open his mouth. Even now as he was becoming a bit weary of the group, especially since they clearly did not recognize him, he still decided to speak to them.

“I’m Ben,” was all he said even though he was aware that he was leaving out an important detail in regards to who he was.

The four villain kids glanced at each other deciding their next course of action. It was Carlos that decided to speak next.

“When you said we’re in The Black Forest…do you mean the one that surrounds Beast’s Castle?”

Ben could not help but chuckle as he responded. “That’s the only Black Forest there is.”

“So, we’re in Auradon right now?” asked Evie in unbelief as she started scanning the forest with her eyes.

“Well technically France, but yeah,” answered Ben in a bemused way.

Ben then saw the shocked looks on their faces and wondered why that piece of information was so surprising to them. Curious about their abnormal reactions, Ben decided to see if he could find out more about these strange teenagers.

“So…since I told you who I am and where you are, you think you could at least tell me who you guys are?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke them in any way.

Just like Ben, they were amazed to discover that he did not know who they were. Practically everyone on the Isle of the Lost knew them and it was very rare that someone did not. Exchanging more looks with each other, they soon came to a decision.

“I’m Mal,” began the purple haired fairy before pointing to Jay. “This is my boyfriend Jay.” Mal then pointed at Evie, “This is my best friend Evie and beside her is her boyfriend Carlos.”

Ben nodded his head in understanding and with the knowledge that the four were a pair of couples; he was compelled to open his mouth once more. “My girlfriend’s name is Audrey, but she doesn’t seem to be here so I can’t properly introduce her.”

As if he just said some magic incantation, the four villain kids relaxed immediately and now looked at him with interest instead of cautiously.

“How come we’ve never seen you before?” asked Jay with a curious look on his face.

“I think the better question is how come _I’ve_ never seen you guys before?” Ben asked back with a raised brow which succeeded in making the four villain kids grin in amusement.

Seeing the looks on their faces told Ben that he had just made a good first impression.

Suddenly a voice boomed loud through the air. The voice was so powerful that the forest around them actually shook and the world around them started dissolving. The four villain kids wore looks of pure dreadfulness knowing that this peculiar dream was about to end. Realizing what this meant, they gave one last parting look to each other and even making a somewhat friendly glance at Ben. The four villain kids’ temporary freedom was now over.

“MAL!” the voice shouted once more.

Mal’s eyes hastily flew open as she awoke to the loud call of her mother. Knowing that her mother did not like to wait, Mal hurried out of bed and immediately rummaged through her room to gather her cloths for the day. Remembering that she and Jay were supposed to perform tonight, Mal also gathered her night club outfit and stuffed it into a purple duffle bag. With years of practice, in under five minutes Mal was able to put on her usual purple attire consisting of a purple biker jacket with the black and green dragon heart on the back and a dash of pink on one sleeve and green on the other, a pair of torn matching purple jeans, and her fingerless black gloves with matching colored battered combat boots. Now fully dressed, Mal glanced briefly at the cracked mirror hanging on the wall and used her fingers to comb through her purple hair until all the knots and tangles were out. She then gazed at her reflection and was pleased to see she looked presentable enough for the day.

“MAL!1” yelled Maleficent with a more piercing screech in her tone.

Mal panicked as she understood that that was her mother’s “I’m going to punish you if you do not come right now” voice. With fear driving her, Mal swiftly grabbed her backpack and duffle bag before rushing out of her room and running downstairs. The teenager made record time and sprinted over to her mother who was lying leisurely across her makeshift thrown. Mal quickly lowered to the ground and bowed down in front of her mother.

“Yes mother?” asked Mal in a calm voice, keeping her head lowered in respect.

Internally Maleficent was enjoying the sight of her daughter bowing down to her and relished the fact that she could make Mal do whatever she wanted. Her daughter was completely under her control and she would make sure her power over her would remain.

“I am running low on ingredients for my potions. Go and get me more now!” ordered Maleficent while raising her voice for added emphasis. Mal immediately nodded her head in understanding and hurriedly stood back up before exiting the loft.

Mal continued out the door and spotted the Slop Shop that was across the street. Her stomach rumbled the second her eyes landed on the eatery. Mal was reminded of how hungry she was, yet her hunger would have to wait. Her mother’s orders always came first. So, with a grumbling tummy, Mal went on her way past the Slop Shop and to her destination. As Mal was sprinting through the streets, she soon encountered Jay who turned out was going to the same place as her.

“So, your dad ran out too?” Mal asked her boyfriend as they walked comfortably together.

“Pretty much,” answered Jay.

No more was said between them since their focus was solely on the task their parents gave them and nothing else. Soon Mal and Jay arrived at the shop of Dr. Facilier and immediately entered inside the small building. However, when Mal spotted Evie and Carlos who were also in the shop she could not stop the small smile from forming on her lips. Still she remembered that she was on an errand for her mother and no doubt the two were doing the same for their parents.

“Let me guess, your parents ran out too,” she announced in a normal tone.

Mal succeeded in catching Evie and Carlos’s attention and they turned in Mal’s direction with a look of surprise on their faces. However, when the surprise wore off a small smile came to Evie’s face before she quickly pulled herself together.

“You guessed it, and I take it the same goes for you and Jay?” the princess asked to which the two gave a simple yes in reply.

“Well we already talked to Freddie so she probably got everything you guys need too,” Carlos told them.

“I sure did,” proclaimed Freddie with a cheeky grin on her lips as she popped out from the back of the store toward her four regular customers.

Freddie the daughter of Dr. Facilier was a slender dark skin girl with green yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails. She had four dot markings on each cheek and two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. Like her father, Freddie had a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers worn on the left side of her head. She had on a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, an amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar, fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons, and black and white wedge heel shoes. Surprisingly for an inhabitant on the Isle, Freddie wore well-crafted jewelry displayed openly on her person. Two golden vine bracelets were wrapped around her wrists and a flower like medallion hung proudly around her neck.

Freddie with four medium sized brown paper bags in her hands handed one to Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. She then took note that all four had duffle bags with them along with their usual school bags.

“Oh, that’s right!” she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, “You guys are performing tonight! I guess I better get those elixirs too; I’ll be right back.”

“Just make it quick, you know our parents don’t like to wait,” Jay reminded the shopkeeper.

“Yeah, I know,” replied Freddie as she headed to the back of the store once more.

As the four waited for Freddie to return, they decided to catch up a bit. For Evie that meant quickly going over to Mal and giving her a friendly hug. Mal did not even hesitate to hug her friend back. When they ended the hug, a playful grin broke out on the princess’s face. “It’s always good to see that you’re still alive Mal,” said Evie with a mix of humor and seriousness in her voice. The princess then looked at Jay with mirth on her face. “And you too Jay. However, if I find out that you’ve done something to Mal that she didn’t like you won’t be alive for much longer, got it?” she added in a mockingly stern voice with her hands placed on her hips.

Jay rolled his eyes, being used to Evie’s threats though deep down he knew if he did do something to hurt Mal the princess would in fact take vengeance on him. After all the two girls become even closer over the years and everyone on the Isle knew that if you messed with one you would have to face the wrath of the other. Fortunately, Jay had no intension of ruining his relationship with Mal so he had nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, I got it princess. Hurt Mal and I’m dead,” he recited brining a satisfied expression on Evie’s face.

“Evie, you do realize that you’re acting like we haven’t seen them in years when we just saw them yesterday right?” asked Carlos with an amused grin on his face.

“Well those few hours feel like years,” retorted Evie giving her boyfriend a pointed glare.

“If you say so,” Carlos said with a chuckle before turning his attention to Jay. “I hope you’re looking forward to losing our rematch today,” he taunted to the other boy with a confident expression on his face.

“Please, you’re the one who is going to lose,” mocked back Jay sending a challenging look in Carlos’s direction.

Carlos raised a brow in disbelief while crossing his arms in a mocking gesture. “Oh really?”

“Yeah really,” said Jay as he closed the distance between him and Carlos and stared him down.

Mal and Evie long since being used to this behavior just shook their heads in amusement at their boyfriends’ competitive nature. They knew that the boys had actually become friends over the years despite their rough beginning and all their competitions and banter were nowadays mostly done out of fun.

“Well I’m certainly looking forward to the rematch between you two. Your wrestling matches are always entertaining. It’s like watching a brawl between two wild and vicious animals,” commented Freddie with a smirk as she came out from the curtains once more. This time she was carrying four vials filed with red liquid and instead of handing it to them; she causally tossed the vials in the air in their direction.

With surprisingly quick reflexes, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos caught a vial in their hands in mid-flight before it could even head towards the ground. Once the vials were in their hands, they quickly put it in their duffle bags and were ready to leave the shop now that they had everything they needed.

“Bye Freddie,” Evie said for the whole group as they made their way out of the shop door.

“See ya, won’t wanna be ya” she stated with a wave of her hand as they finally left the shop. “…literally,” Freddie muttered under her breath with a look of pity in her eyes. She knew that she was supposed to be uncaring, but even she did not like what Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos’s parents were doing to them.

“But better them then me,” she proclaimed with a shudder, hoping that her own father would never decide to do the same to her.

* * *

After Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos had split up to drop off the magical items to their parents, the four met back together to make their way to school. Now that they completed that order from their parents, the four felt more relaxed and were ready to go on with the rest of their day. For Mal and Jay that meant stealing whatever they could get their hands on as they walked the streets. The couple would try to see who would end up stealing the most valuable items and after a winner was determined, they would simply trade their stolen items with each other. As for Evie and Carlos, they simply perused various booths for anything that caught their eye. Though they were not nearly as good of thieves as Mal and Jay, when they did spot something they liked it was quickly swiped off the tables and shelves. What could they say? Having two best friends who were master thieves influenced them a little bit.

When the four finally arrived at Dragon Hall, they briefly went over all the things they took and as usual it was Jay who had the most out of all of them with Mal coming in a very close second. Evie and Carlos had about the same amount but when they showed what they had; Mal and Jay could admit that their loot was pretty good. Evie had a few pieces of cloth made of actual wool and a few ornaments that no doubt would be used for her other outfits. Carlos had managed to grab several bottles and vials, and even a few old tools that were used to keep some of the booths leveled. All in all, they agreed that their little morning thieving spree was a good one.

Just as they were about to go into the school, Jay remembered that he still had some loot that he had not showed his friends yet. “Oh, guys wait, I forgot to show you what else I got,” he announced making the other three to halt in curiosity to see whatever Jay had left to show them.

Jay immediately opened his backpack and took out something that brought joyous expressions on their faces. Seeing their excited looks, Jay chuckled and handed the stolen food to his friends. Mal, Evie, and Carlos instantly took the rotten and sour apples from Jay’s hands and began devouring the bitter fruit. Jay then took an apple out for himself and started eating as well. Since he had not gotten a chance to eat breakfast because of the erred his dad sent him on that morning, he figured the others did not get a chance to eat too. Judging by how the three were tearing into the fruit and trying to eat as much as they could of the apple, his assumption had been correct. When the four were done eating the apples they simply tossed the cores carelessly on the cemetery grounds and made their way inside the mausoleum that was used as their school.

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos strutted side by side into the school like they owned the place. Their peers hurriedly moved out of the way of the four knowing that there would be consequences for anyone who stepped in their path. The four were considered the most dangerous and wicked gang on the Isle known as The Rotten Core Four. Mal was the fiercest and devious among the gang, Jay was the strongest and most cunning of the bunch, Evie was the deceptive and manipulative one, and Carlos was surprisingly the callous and scrappiest member. Each of them alone had their own amount of rep that kept many shaking in their boots, but when they were together no one dared to mess with them. Being the children of four of the most famous villains definitely helped boost their street cred as well. Truthfully, they pretty much did own the school and got away with doing whatever they wanted.

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos walked together into their first class, Selfishness 101 also known as Selfies for short, forty-five minutes late. Mal and Jay sat at their usual desks next to each other located in the front of the classroom, while Evie and Carlos sat in their regular desks beside one another and in the row right behind Mal and Jay. Mother Gothel was pleased to see that as usual the four arrived to her class even later than her.

“At least some people in this class have learned to be fashionably, annoyingly late to every engagement,” Mother Gothel announced brining smug expressions on the four’s faces and annoyed ones to everyone else.

Mother Gothel then continued on with her class, going over some of the most famous Portraits of Evil. These certain portraits captured many villains at their best and/or worst moments. Mother Gothel would place the best and worst picture of a villain beside each other and have the class compare the two. Her point in doing that was to teach her students that no matter what situation you find yourself in, you should always look your very best regardless. For villains like herself that meant that even when you were at your worse you still looked wickedly good.

When Mother Gothel showed the two portraits of today’s villain, Carlos took a sudden breath. The two paintings of his mother, Cruella De’Vil had to be one of the best examples of looking perfectly wicked in insanity.

The painting on the left was of Cruella before Dalmatians entered her life. Cruella’s pale skin made her ruby red lips and green eyes more profound. Her skinny almost skeletal like figure was shown perfectly by the tight long elegant black dress. Her famous black and white hair was neatly straitened with only a few front edges sticking up. In the portrait, she was wearing her huge yellow fur with the red lining draped over her shoulders. The woman wore a grin on her face and looked as though she was on top of the world. However, the painting on the right made someone wonder if it was actually the same person in both portraits. This picture was of Cruella driving in her long red car. She was still wearing the exact same clothing as the other portrait, yet it was the drastic change of her face that made such an impact. Her green eyes now appeared to be burning red with anger, her lips stretched to form a scowl showing her clenched teeth, and her black and white hair was now wild and frantic while blowing in the wind.

Carlos knew those two portraits very well, especially since his mother had the originals hung up in her room. Those portraits always reminded him of how unstable and unpredictable his mother could be. Sure, she seemed to do a lot better now, most likely because he was doing everything she told him to do, but on the occasion that he missed a spot when he cleaned or when he cooked and the food was more burnt than normal, he would be reminded of Cruella’s legendary rage. A shudder went through Carlos just thinking about his mother’s outbursts that would leave him with some kind of injury afterwards.

Carlos was soon relaxed when he felt Evie begin to caress his inner thigh in a soothing motion under the desk. He gave his girlfriend a grateful look to which Evie simply smiled back at him. However, Evie’s touches did not stay innocent for long. A light shiver of pleasure went through Carlos when he felt Evie’s hand dig under his shorts and began to rub against his private area. Her fingers expertly massaged his manhood causing a small moan to escape Carlos’s mouth. Evie was pleased with herself for successfully distracting Carlos from those portraits of his mother. The princess knew that any reminder of Cruella’s rage always got under her boyfriend’s skin and she always took it upon herself to make him feel better whenever the situation came up.

As Evie continued to fondle her boyfriend, Mal ended up doing the same with Jay. Mal knew she could get away with not paying attention in this class since thanks to Evie all four of them were passing it with flying colors. It certainly helped having a best friend whose mother was vainer than Mother Gothel teaching you how to pose and take the most awesome pictures of yourself. Yep, thanks to Evie, Mal could spend the whole class period subtly pleasuring Jay underneath the desk. However, when class was over Mal was disappointed that she had to stop messing with Jay in order to go to their next class. The only reason why Mal was not that upset about it was because their next class Advanced Evil Schemes and Nasty Pranks taught by Lady Tremaine was the dark fairy’s favorite class of all.

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos once again arrived together in their next class and sat in the same seat positions as before. Unlike Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine was always early for her classes and expected perfect edict from her students. Despite the poor conditions on the Isle, Lady Tremaine always carried herself with a sophisticated air and a cold collected composure. She was one of those villains that seemed to remain dignified even when she was angered or irritated. She took pride in teaching the next evil generation as she had done for her daughters Anastasia and Drizella. Sadly, only Drizella turned out to remain loyal while Anastasia betrayed her own family for some stupid true love belief. But still, that daughter of hers agreed to come to the Isle and decided to become a self-appointed guidance counselor. It made Lady Tremaine sick just thinking about the disappointment one of her daughters had become. It only encouraged the woman even more to teach these children better so that they would not end up like Anastasia. With that in mind, Lady Tremaine made it her duty to remind her students why they were here at Dragon Hall.

“Remember children, you are here to learn to become the next generation of villains. It is our job as teachers to make sure that you do not make the same mistakes we did,” began Lady Tremaine as she faced the class with a serious expression on her face.

She briefly glanced around the room seeing that she had everyone’s undivided attention, particularly her four favorite students. “Just as it is our job to teach you where we went wrong, it is your job to learn from us. You must learn to adapt to the unexpected, to be faster in reacting when your plans fail, to be more cunning with every action you take, and wickeder than even your parents,” she proclaimed strongly, her sharp voice piercing through each child’s mind like a bullet.

Lady Tremaine always knew how to use her words to manipulate those around her. Just as Cinderella had once fallen victim to the woman’s twisted web of words, each student couldn’t help but take their teacher’s words to heart. A satisfied smirk formed on the woman’s lips when she noticed the strong determination burning in the eyes of The Rotten Core Four. Lady Tremaine was well aware of the unique situation the four were under and enjoyed seeing the amazing results of it in every assignment she gave them. This was the reason why she decided that she would do things a bit differently for this year’s big project.

“Now as you all are aware the annual major project will be given today. It is quite simple; you will spend this year working on creating and implementing an evil scheme of your choosing. The student with the best nasty trick will win Dragon Hall’s Evilest of the Year award,” she announced before she walked closer to where Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were. “I am well aware that you four secretly help each other on your individual projects every year.”

The four did their best to remain calm even though they knew they were busted. They were aware that it was not allowed to seek help from somebody else for their evil schemes, but the four had realized that they worked better together so they did it anyway. Nonetheless, Lady Tremaine had eventually picked up on some similarities between their work and it did not take long for her to put the pieces together. Instead of being angry at them for disobeying her rules, she was quite pleased that they were willing to break rules in order to come up with better schemes. Yet, this realization also brought to the teacher’s notice that because they were trying to hide the fact they were working together, they had to hold back more of their joint planning and potential during the assignment. So, she finally decided to remedy the dilemma.

“Therefore, I have decided that you four will work as a group on this project and if your group succeeds you will be awarded the Best Evil Team Up Award.”

Lady Tremaine watched as their faces filled with shock at the news. She was well aware that the four had been after that award for a long time especially when the girls’ mothers currently held that honor. She knew the promise to win that award would motivate the four tremendously even though it was very unlikely that Maleficent and the Evil Queen would give up the title to their children. But Lady Tremaine was good at promising things to others that she truly could not deliver which was proven by her past failures so as far as she was concerned she was not responsible if the children actually believed she could give them that award. Either way she was sure that she would get one of the best evil schemes submitted in her class out of it.

“I suggest you four get started immediately,” she told them before telling the rest of the class to do the same.

After that surprise in Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks class, the rest of the school day was pretty dull until Physical Ed. Where Selfishness was Evie’s favorite class and Evil Schemes was Mal’s, P.E. taught by Gaston was Jay’s second favorite class, Enrichment being his all-time favorite. He was the only one besides the Gaston twins who excelled in this class, well that’s not exactly accurate. To many other’s surprise, Carlos was on par with Jay and the Gaston twins in that class. Carlos being as small and slender as he was, you would never guess that he held such strength, agility, and speed. It was so easy for most to forget Carlos’s physical prowess as he pretty much acted like the typical nerd around school and the Isle. Yet there were certain times when people were reminded of what Carlos was truly capable of and Physical Ed was one of those times. It was one of the reasons why P.E. was also Carlos’s second favorite class right after Weird Science.

Like always, the class started with all the students running a numerous number of laps around the outskirts of Dragon Hall, Gaston had a habit of losing track of how many laps students ran which meant that they ended up running more laps every time he forgot which number they were on. Though whenever they finished running, Gaston would give them the occasional “looks and strength were everything” speech that Jay and the Gaston twins felt was solely directed at them every time. Fortunately, after Gaston’s speech the part of the class that everyone was really waiting for was about to begin.

“Alright you scrawny weaklings except Jay, Gaston Jr. and Gaston III, it’s time to continue the wrestling matches!” announced Gaston with excitement making the students eager for the upcoming event despite their teacher openly showing his favoritism towards his sons and the thief.

“Now the boys line up in your teams and get ready to face your opponent. Girls stand on the sidelines and start cheering,” he instructed them.

The boys become trilled and immediately went into their assigned teams and the girls went over to the sidelines while some couldn’t help roll their eyes at their teacher’s sexism. Still despite the girls not being allowed to be included in the matches, a lot of them admitted that they enjoyed watching and jeering during the fights.

Most of the matches were adequate and entertaining, especially when some of the boys played dirty by hitting below to belt or throwing something in their opponent’s eyes. Of course, everyone was eagerly waiting for a certain match between a thief and a nerd so when that time had finally come, the anticipation increased tenfold.

Jay and Carlos felt the adrenaline surge through their bodies when they stood on opposite ends of the makeshift ring. Both boys had looks of exhilaration and determination as they locked eyes with one another. Everyone could feel their eagerness to fight and Gaston being just as eager to see the match immediately signaled the two boys to begin.

Jay and Carlos didn’t waste a second and quickly ran forward to face their opponent head on. With the two so used to fighting one another, they knew what the other was capable of and went right to tearing their advisory apart. Freddie had not been exaggerating when she said the two boys were like raging animals in battle. Both boys were using any kind of leverage they had and even went so far as scratching, yanking, tossing, and even biting. Their cloths were being ripped and torn, while their skin was being beaten and bruised. They were completely relentless on their assault and were not holding back.

The crowd roared and provoked the two fighters yet Mal and Evie remained silent. But their girlfriends weren’t being quiet because they didn’t enjoy the fight, on the contrary the two girls were becoming more and more aroused as they continued to watch. Seeing their boyfriends acting like wild animals was a total turn on for them and it was taking all of their strength not to rush in the middle of that fight and do it right then and there. The girls had actually done that a few times during class before which had made several students angered that the fight had been interrupted due to raging hormones, though some others had found themselves enjoying the interruptions more so than the fights. Still since the majority wanted to see the conclusion of the matches, Mal and Evie tried their hardest to hold themselves back until the fight was over.

The spectators could tell the fight was coming to a close as both Jay and Carlos were exhausted and were taking a momentary pause to regain their breath. It now all came down to who would slip up first. Jay and Carlos shared a final look before they resumed their battle.

As soon as the match was over, the class ended and Mal and Evie immediately ran over to their boyfriends, finally able to let out all their pent-up desires. Mal and Evie practically pounced on their boys and began to ravish them like crazy. The two females were now the ones acting like wild animals and it was the boys turn to become aroused. It didn’t take long before the two couples were acting like mating animals in heat and it was clear that the four forgot about everything and everyone around them as they were now trapped in their world full of pleasure.

The Rotten Core Four having sex after P.E. wasn’t anything new and so some students watched the show with perverted eyes while some of the other couples decided to have some fun of their own.

It was pretty clear why P.E. was one of the top favorite classes in Dragon Hall.

* * *

Prince Ben, the son of King Beast and Queen Belle was preparing for his first time in leading the meeting for the Grand Council of Auradon. The council would only meet whenever there were issues that arose within the United States of Auradon, which was surprisingly more often than anybody thought. After all, just because Auradon was full of heroes, it didn’t mean that they would never have problems. One of those problems ironically regarded the villains on the Isle of the Lost.

Ben sighed as he looked at the decree that was to determine the future fate of certain villains. The young prince read over the contents of the petition very carefully, knowing that this would be the main topic of discussion during the council meeting. Ben made another sigh after rereading the decree for the fourth time. Yet no matter how much he read it, he still didn’t know how he felt about it. Well that wasn’t exactly true, Ben knew how he felt about it but he wasn’t sure how he was _expected_ to feel about it. Ben wasn’t stupid. He knew his father expected him to go to the meeting and speak against the decree since it was subtly telling the king that several people still did not agree with how he handled the whole villain community. Of course, no one was going to tell King Beast that directly to his face so they found other ways to get their message across. Even Ben, himself could never directly go against anything his father did. Every time he wanted to challenge his father, it was as if the king was a beast again and something in Ben would make him submit instantly.

Ben couldn’t help but think back to that strange dream he had that morning, remembering how he almost reacted the say way with Jay. The prince knew that it hadn’t been a normal dream and everything inside him was telling him that the four teens he meet were very real. Ben understood that he wouldn’t know every single child of every hero out there especially since Auradon Prep wasn’t the only high school in Auradon. But that still raised the question of why they hadn’t known who he was. His face was all over Auradon, on television, posters, books, and the occasional public appearances around Auradon with his parents. Everyone in Auradon should at least recognize his face.

Ben flinched when he heard how his thoughts made him sound a bit egotistical even though all of that was true. Still, Ben admitted it was nice to be around people his age that didn’t treat him special because of who he was. Part of him wished the dream hadn’t ended before he could talk to the four teens a little longer and find out more about them. However, he did get their names and that alone could tell him a lot. Ben always found it funny that their parents decided to give them names that were so similar to theirs. The prince was sure that he could figure out who the mystery teens were with a bit of detective work and the idea of finding out who the four children are seemed more favorable than thinking about the decree. Part of Ben knew that as the future king of Auradon, procrastinating on his duties was not a habit he should be starting, yet there was just something in his gut that was telling him that finding out who the teens are was just as important. With that in mind, Ben put down the decree and found a spare piece of paper to write down the four teens names from his dream.

“I’m only taking a small break,” Ben muttered, trying to convince himself that he was doing nothing wrong by putting off what to do regarding the decree.

The small break turned into hours as Ben discovered that knowing their names didn’t help as much as he thought it would. Turns out that there were not a lot of heroes’ names that were close enough to match the teens.

“That figures, I meet the few other teens like Lonnie who have names that are not closely named after their parents,” said Ben before a yawn escaped his mouth.

That yawn made the prince aware of how tired he was and he took a glance at the watch on his wrist to see he had to start getting ready for school soon. His eyes widened in shock that time slipped away from his so easily. Ben looked at the decree he put aside with all the stack of paperwork that still left untouched causing a frown on his face. He spent way too much time on this mystery of his and now he would have to bring the paperwork with him to school if he hoped on finishing the stack before the council meeting.

Ben let out another yawn. Those few hours of sleep these past few days were clearly not cutting it for the prince. Between his duties as future king, school, Tourney, and his girlfriend, there never seemed like there was enough time for himself, let alone sleep. Ben couldn’t help but groan as he knew his day was just beginning.

* * *

Out of all the people in the whole Isle, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos ended up going to visit Anastasia Tremaine the most. Since Anastasia was the only single person on the Isle who was willing to deal with emotions besides hatred, greed, lust, and other evil like sentiments, she was the one the four could go to when they didn’t understand certain things about their actions, thoughts, or feelings. That is why after school was over, the four teens found themselves inside the small but quaint home of Anastasia. Of course, the four made sure no one especially their parents knew that they frequently visited Lady Tremaine’s good daughter, the last thing they needed was to be seen as weak after all.

Still, the gang as always was sitting on old wooden chairs in Anastasia’s living room with a slightly cracked cup of tea in their hands as Anastasia sat on her faded red recliner and listened to whatever they had to say

“It happened to us again,” began Mal with a sigh.

A look of understanding crossed Anastasia’s face before she spoke.

“So, all of you ended up having sex after P.E. again?” she asked even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Yes, watching the boys fight always brings out an intense and uncontrollable lust in us for some reason,” answered Evie.

Anastasia nodded her head in understanding, she had similar conversations with the group and the more she learned the more she suspected that something else was going on behind the scenes. But in order for her to find out more she had to ask more questions.

“Is during the post-P.E. sex the only time you feel out of control or is there any other time when this happens?”

Anastasia had asked them this question before and as normal, she could see the hesitance and uncertainty in their eyes. Still she was hoping that sooner or later they would come clean to her about their “part-time job”, but they never did. Despite the fact that most of the villains on the Isle including her own mother did their best to hide certain things from the so called “Auradon Spies”, some things still ended up being discovered by her and her fellow “spies”. Anastasia wasn’t surprised by some the things she learned that the villains made their children do, after all she was raised by a villain herself.

Anastasia figured that if they were still refusing to tell her after all these years they came to her, she might as well finally confess that she already knew about their night time activities.   

“Doesn’t this out-of-control sex happen when you are preforming too?” she asked causing all four teens eyes to widen in shock. Seeing that the children were stunned, Anastasia continued

“Before you ask, yes I know all about the Collectors and their underground clubs. I’ve known for years and I know what they make all of you children do.”

There was utter silence after Anastasia’s confession. The four gained unreadable expressions on their faces and it worried Anastasia that maybe she should’ve kept her mouth shut. However, to her surprise, relief soon came on all their faces as though a burden had been lifted from their shoulders.

“Yeah, it happens during that time too,” answered Jay with his causal laid-back attitude.

“We just don’t know why it only happens at those moments and why our actions take on a more primitive-like behavior compared to everyone else,” explained Carlos.

Anastasia took in what the two boys just told her. She had a theory as to why these two couples were going through these experiences and hoped the more she asked the more her theory would be proven.

“Is sex the only thing that triggers this behavior or does it happen when you’re doing something else as well?”

The four teens thought hard about the question, trying to remember if there were other times that their actions went out of hand. Carlos was the first to realize the most obvious answer. He smacked his head with his hand wondering why it didn’t come to him sooner.

“It also happens when Jay and I are fighting,” admitted Carlos making realization hit the other three as well.

Anastasia had never gotten the chance to watch the two boys’ matches, but she had always heard that they were intense and rough.

“From what everyone says about those fights I would expect that that’s true,” she said before a thoughtful look crossed her face. “And are there any more times besides that?”

Once again, the four dug into their memories to try and find another example of this behavior. It was Jay who was the first to recall another time this happened.

“When the Gaston twins tried to pull a prank on someone and it ended up getting Mal instead, I completely lost it. I beat them up so bad that they had to stay in bed for weeks,” replied Jay with a small smirk on his face as he thought about how he beat up the twins to a bloody pulp for messing with his girlfriend that day.

“I kind of reacted the same way when Harriet Hook accidently slashed Evie’s arm with her sword when she was showing off her swordsman skills, when I fought her I actually ended up biting and scratching her several times in the process,” Carlos stated with a sheepish grin.

Carlos wasn’t the only one who was a bit embarrassed as Evie confessed a moment she lost her composure.

“When I discovered that Claudine Frollo had a crush on Carlos I practically mulled her, told her that Carlos belonged to me and threatened her to stay away from him. Also, I still might send an angry growl her way every time she comes too close to me or Carlos,” the princess said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“You really did that?” Carlos asked in astonishment to which Evie nodded yes to.

Carlos then surprised the princess when he gave her a small peck on her cheek before a grin came on his face. “Good, now she absolutely knows I’m already taken.”

A smile formed on Evie’s lips glad that her boyfriend didn’t have any problem with what she had done. Anastasia heart warmed at seeing the sentimental sight of Evie and Carlos. The woman admitted to herself that she found the couple to be adorable; of course, she wasn’t going to tell them that since they would find that as an insult more so than a complement.

“And what about you Mal?” questioned Anastasia to the purple-haired girl when she noticed an uncomfortable expression on her face.

Everyone waited for Mal’s answer making the fairy sigh in defeat.

“Every time Jay flirts with girls, I become insanely jealous and possessive even though I know he’s only doing it to steal from them,” muttered Mal before her eyes narrowed in anger as she continued.

“It becomes worse when I see them flirt back. Eventually that jealous rage overtakes me and I…” Mal stopped as she lost her nerve to admit the rest to her friends and the counselor.

Seeing her hesitance, Jay reached over to Mal and squeezed her hand. “Mal, whatever you did won’t change a thing between us,” he told her strongly to encourage Mal to continue.

Meeting her boyfriend’s eyes, Mal was sure that he meant those words. Knowing that she had his support, Mal resumed the rest of her confession.

“I’m the reason why most of those girls have lost their sight. I repeatedly clawed through their eyes with my bare hands until their eyeballs burst,” said Mal as her voice began to rise in volume at memory of committing the act.

Mal’s mind was taking her back to those moments and the emotions she had felt when she did it rose to the surface. Her features became hardened, her eyes started glowing, and her voice became feral.

“Jay is mine and they have no right to even look at him! So, I make sure that they can never look at him again!” Mal proclaimed as the cup she was holding was crushed in her hands.

Mal’s outburst caused a stunned silence in the room. But when Mal didn’t look to be calming down, Jay quickly pulled Mal into his lap and embraced her. Jay had no idea that his flirting caused Mal to feel this way. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Mal, especially over something like that.

“I won’t flirt with the girls anymore, I promise,” he whispered in Mal’s ear.

Jay’s words reached through the chaos in Mal’s mind and she soon calmed back down. She then looked at Jay as an amused laugh left her mouth. “You, actually giving up flirting, please,” mocked Mal.

Understanding that Mal was trying to get her composure back under control, Jay decided to play along. “Hey, I didn’t say I would give up flirting completely. I just said I wouldn’t flirt with other girls anymore. You though are still an option,” he replied with a playful smirk on his lips.

Despite the teasing tone in his voice, Mal realized that Jay was serious about stopping his flirting with other girls. Mal was very happy that from now on she would be the only one Jay flirted with.

“You do know that if a girl happens to look at you in that way I’m going to still tear at her eyes,” remarked Mal with a wicked smirk.

“Yeah, but the next time you do it, it won’t be because of me flirting with them,” Jay stated with a smirk of his own.

Mal couldn’t help but kiss Jay in that moment and he gladly kissed her back, glad to know that the matter had been settled between them.

One of the things that made Anastasia such a good counselor for villains was that she didn’t judge them or their actions, particularly when she was a child of a villain herself. After hearing what the four had done when their primitive instincts took control, Anastasia still saw them as children who needed some guidance. She would not say anything they did was wrong because as far as she was concerned they were only doing what felt natural to them. With this in mind, Anastasia believed she gained enough support of her theory regarding the four teens and it was time she told them.

So, when Mal and Jay were done and Mal returned to her seat, Anastasia stood up from her chair and told the teens that she would be right back. She didn’t wait for their response as she hurriedly left the living room and went to her small bedroom. She then went over to her bed and lifted up the mattress to reveal many folders underneath. Anastasia picked up the pile of folders and searched through them until she found the ones she wanted. With the four folders in her hand, she put the mattress back into place and returned back to the living room. Seeing the curious expression on the four’s faces, she simply smiled at them as she returned to her seat with the folders in her hands.

“Even though I’m not supposed to, I will allow you to see what information you have in your personal file,” announced Anastasia, while showing the folders in her hand to the four.

“We have a personal file?” asked Carlos, surprised that such a thing existed for them on the Isle.

“Yes, everyone on the Isle has a folder like this that has all their personal information inside,” she told them.

“I take it those are our folders then,” said Mal as she glanced at the dark brown folders Anastasia was holding.

“They are and like I said, I will allow you to look at them.”

“But why do we even need to, it’s not like there’s anything in there we don’t already know,” commented Evie.

Anastasia raised a brow at this and allowed an amused smile to form on her lips.

“Oh, so you already know who _both_ your parents are then?” she asked making the four teens eyes widen in surprise.

“I’ll take the shocked looks on your faces as a no. Would you like to know?” teased Anastasia as she waved the folders mockingly in front of the children’s faces.

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos definitely wanted to know the identity of their other parent since it was kept a secret for some reason. With the folder being shown to their faces, each teen could see their name written on the folders so they swiftly took the folder that belonged to them out of Anastasia’s hands.

Anastasia laughed a bit at their eagerness to discover such information, but she wondered how they would respond when they learned who the other parent was. She watched as the four immediately opened the folders and began skimming through their papers. Anastasia didn’t have to wait long as Mal was the first to react.

“Prince Hans? B-But then that would make me a-a…”

“Princess,” Evie finished for Mal with amusement clear in her voice.

Mal sent Evie an annoyed glare, not exactly happy about her little discovery. “And what about you E? Who’s your father?” she asked back wanting to turn it back around on her friend.

The amusement immediately left Evie’s features at the question and an unreadable expression came to her face. She looked down at her folder one more time to make sure that the name that she saw wasn’t a mistake. Seeing that she did not misread the information, she closed the folder.

“Shere Khan…should I be disturbed by that?” wondered Evie since she wasn’t sure how to feel about having the Bengal tiger as her father.

“I’m not sure myself since Scar is apparently my dad. Though considering how much my mom loves the fur of an animal I guess it makes sense,” admitted Carlos.

Even though the animal villains had been given human forms when they were banished to the island so they could be better situated in the environment of the Isle, they still carried more than enough of their animalistic traits to be considered animal/human hybrids. Thus, the idea of having them as parents was still a strange concept to the two teens. However, when Evie heard that Scar was Carlos’s father something clicked in her brain.

“Wait a minute, if your dad’s a lion and mine is a tiger…then that means you and I are both feline animal hybrids,” stated Evie in realization.

Carlos processed what Evie just said he too realized that this was the answer to their uncontrollable behavior.

“So, it’s our animal instincts that are taking us over during those times. I guess that makes sense,” Carlos responded with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Can lions and tigers even mate? I mean I know were only half but would that eventually cause problems for us?” Evie questioned as she was worried if any consequences would happen to her and her boyfriend if they continued to have sex.

Fortunately, Anastasia figured that question would come when Carlos and Evie learned who their other parent was so she already had an answer prepared from them.

“Actually, they can. It doesn’t happen often since lions and tigers are not normally found in the same area but when they are it is proven that they can mate. Fun fact, an offspring of a male lion and a female tiger is called a liger and they are considered the largest cat in the world,” she told them with a smile.

Carlos and Evie were glad to know that there wouldn’t be any complications developing from that part of their relationship. Anastasia herself had been glad for the couple that their animal halves would not be a hindrance, but actually helped to support that the two belonged together. Anastasia was a secret Carvie lover after all, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have a special place in her heart for Jal as well. Anastasia was especially eager to see their reactions to the identity of Jay’s mother and was sure it would help clear some things for the other couple too.

Jay knew it was finally his turn to say who his mother was and so he simply told them.

“My mom is Queen Narissa, guess that really makes me a prince of thieves,” he said with a light chuckle.

It took some time for the other three to remember who Queen Narissa was since she wasn’t one of the most known villains. Yet the moment they remembered who she was, it was Mal who was quick to understand the implications of this discovery.

 “Queen Nerissa has dragon blood just like my mom, so that means…”

“We both have dragon’s blood in us,” Jay finished for Mal.

Mal then let a smirk come to her lips. “My inner dragon must see you as her mate then,” she said with a delighted tone in her voice.

A grin formed on Jay’s face as well. “Mine definitely sees you as one, it’s taking everything I have not to take you right here and now,” Jay told her in a husky voice.

Mal was slightly aroused by the lustful sound in Jay’s tone and she licked her lips at thought of having another go around with her boyfriend. However, when Anastasia picked up on the desire that was growing on Mal and Jay’s faces, she knew she had to interrupt them or else they would end up having sex on her living room floor. If that happened, then it wouldn’t be long before Carlos and Evie followed suit since seeing the other couple in action turned them on as well. She would know since the two couples ended up having sex in her living room during some of their past sessions. But since Anastasia didn’t feel like cleaning her floors again, she made an obvious loud cough to get the teens attention before speaking once more.

“As you can see, all of you have a fair amount of animal DNA in you and those animal instincts are what causes such behavior. Now that you all know this; we will work on finding ways to control those strong urges. Is that okay with you four?”

The four friends shared a look with each other before they all nodded their heads in agreement.

“In that case I think we should finish for today to allow yourselves time to digest what you have learned and you all can come back to visit me whenever you are ready to move forward,” announced Anastasia.

With their session over for today, the Rotten Core Four draped their schoolbags and duffle bags over their shoulders and left Anastasia’s home.

* * *

The underground club that was owed by Claude Frollo was actually one of the “nicest” clubs on the Isle. Despite the activities that frequently went on in the club, the place was kept clean and in order. He always made sure the club ran exactly the way he wanted in order for it to continue to meet his high standards. In fact, it was Frollo who formed the Collectors and created the Collectors’ Code of Conduct that included the rule about not owning someone who was already in a relationship.

When the rampaging and chaotic sexual practices between the villains during the first four years of the villains’ captivity caused too many spontaneous pregnancies, the ex-judge had taken it upon himself to solve the problem. He figured the best way to handle the disorder of sex was to provide a structured and governed team that would be responsible for providing the villains on the island a way to still satisfy their pleasures, prevent the unwanted pregnancies, and make a profit. Thus, the Collectors were born. Now a villain no longer had to search around the Isle for someone they wanted to satisfy themselves with, proper places (clubs) had been created for them to go to and they would have several options to choose from. Not only that but this service allowed all the children that had been born as a result of those four years to not go to waste.

Yes, Claude Frollo was quite proud of himself for coming up with the ingenious idea of the Collectors. In his twisted mind, he believed that he was given another chance at redemption when he was brought back to life and sent to the Isle. He refused to accept that he was seen as a villain so he concluded that he was here to provide a certain political structure for the Isle that would be “better’ for everyone even the children. Since he knew hardly any of the villains cared for their children, he was giving them a meaningful purpose for their lives. In a Collector’s care, the children were given the basic necessities in order to live, they were given a job that would teach them responsibility, they were given an outlet for their own sexual cravings, and most importantly they were being given the attention and favor from others that their parents won’t give them. The last one was the main reason he believed he was doing the right thing.

He understood that without any kind of care a child would not survive, it was why he was sure killing Quasimodo as a baby was better than trying to raise a child that would end up dying because of neglect. Nonetheless, the magical barrier around the island was truly meant to be a prison with no escape as they had quickly discovered that even death could not free them. Some suspected that Hades entrapment on the Isle contributed to the inability to die as well. So, with killing all the children not being an option, the villains had been stuck with them. Still the barrier couldn’t prevent the slowly dying soul of a person from the inside. Frollo predicted that if he didn’t do something for the children they would just become hollow shells with no substance or purpose. And that would be an absolute waste of potential since unlike Quasimodo most were physically appealing and could actually make something of themselves on the island. He also predicted that some children would need more help than others in the affections department so with those thoughts in mind, he had made the Collectors’ Code of Conduct. With these rules in place if a child found a way to meet their own emotional needs via obtaining a partner then it was clear that they didn’t need as much help as other children who couldn’t find someone to give them attention. So Frollo made sure that the Collectors would obtain the ones who needed them more. Of course, he had to make sure that all the children were truly getting their needs met so those children were still required to be under a Collector but with lesser guidance and provision.

Claude Frollo was the Head Collector and he took the role very seriously. He did everything to keep the Collectors going all these years and made sure his rules were being followed, especially in his own club. All of his “children” knew that he expected perfection from each of them and no less, if any one of them fell short of his strict standards, well let’s just say that he would start rewriting some of the lyrics to his famous song “Hell’s Fire” for that specific person. After all Claude was of a high caliber who took pride in obtaining only the finest looking and physically sufficient children under his care.

Still he was the most preferable Collector out of them all and Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos knew they had been fortunate that Frollo decided to “hire” all four of them.

Once the four had arrived to the club, the guys went immediately to the male dressing room and the girls to the female one.

* * *

In the female dressing room, Mal kept completely still on the stool she was sitting on while Evie was applying some makeup to her face. The two girls had already changed out of their regular cloths into their club outfits and so all that was left was their makeup. Evie was able to do her makeup by herself, but despite the many tips Evie gave to her friend, Mal could never seem to do it quite right. This of course led to Evie always doing Mal’s makeup for her. Evie allowed a smile to cross her lips when she was finished with Mal and pattered herself on the back for another job well done.

“So, what do you think?” the princess asked as she turned Mal around to face the mirror connected to the nearby dresser table.

Mal stared at her reflection and she was pleased to see the makeup on her face was perfect. A very light pink blush was on her cheeks, her eyelids painted with a lavender eyeshadow, and pink rose color lipstick was applied on her lips. It was just the right amount on her face that made her natural features stand out even more.

“Perfect as usual E,” complimented Mal as she turned back to face Evie.

“Good, now I just need to fix your hair a little bit. I think I spot some split ends in there somewhere,” she told Mal.

“Do whatever you have to,” said Mal in a nonchalant way.

Evie immediately went to work on Mal’s hair, trimming the edges, taking out some knots, and combing repeatedly through her purple locks.

“Remember when you used to not let me put make up on your face or fix your hair?” asked Evie as she thought about the early memories of her friendship with Mal.

A small smile formed on Mal’s face when she too remembered a time when her physical appearance didn’t matter to her. “Yeah I do. Your vanity successfully corrupted me. Now I always want to make sure I look at myself in a mirror before I leave my room.”

Evie grinned at the comment knowing that her long friendship with Mal had indeed influenced the purple haired girl to engage in more feminine things, just like Mal had influenced her to do more tomboyish things.

“Good, then these ten years of friendship did not go to waste,” Evie joked making Mal chuckle in response.

After finishing Mal’s hair and making sure her own was okay, it was time for Evie to attend to the other girls in the room. Over the years, it had been Evie’s responsibility to make sure all the girls who were performing looked exceptional. She always checked their makeup, hair, and clothing to the letter, knowing that Frollo expected everyone to look their best. Once Evie was done overlooking every girl’s appearance, she looked over hers one more time to make sure she looked perfect.

“Seriously E, I don’t know why you keep checking. Your face is always perfect,” said Mal as she watched Evie observing herself in the mirror once more.

Evie looked at her friend with a smile. “I know, but it still doesn’t hurt to quadruple check.”

“If you say so,” simply replied Mal, knowing that that was just how the blue haired princess was.

“Besides M, shouldn’t you be double checking to make sure you have enough paint to finish that mural? Frollo expects it to be finished tonight before you leave you know,” Evie reminded her with a pointed stare.

Mal made an annoyed huff at being reminded about one of her important duties for the club. While Evie was the one to make sure all the girls looked presentable, it was Mal’s job to make sure the appearance of the club stayed intact. She had been given the task to paint designs, patterns, and pictures over any and all torn, worn, or stained areas around the club. If there was some kind of damage to the building that couldn’t be fixed, it was Mal’s job to cover it up with plenty of spray-paint. Thus, Mal found herself with numerous empty spray cans by the end of the week.

“Uhh…I still can’t believe someone was stupid enough to start a fight over something so dumb. Now I have to paint over a body shaped hole in the wall,” angrily stated Mal while grabbing both her bags before mentally counting how many cans she had.

“Frollo definitely wasn’t happy about that fight breaking out. Luckily Jay was able to put an end to that fight before it could get any worse,” Evie added.

The mention of her boyfriend caused a smile grin to form on Mal’s lips as she remembered how Jay was able to enter the fight and immediately subdue the aggressors with ease. “Jay does make a good club bouncer, doesn’t he,” chuckled Mal.

“He’s certainly good at it,” giggled Evie.

A sly expression crossed Mal’s face. “Yeah, but he’s a much better dancer.”

Evie’s grin grew knowing exactly what her friend was talking about. “Dancing is one of Carlos’s best skills as well. I just hope that he won’t have to fix anything in the club tonight so we can dance without any interruptions.”

“I know what you mean, I was pretty ticked off that Jay and I had to stop our performance because of that stupid fight. Seriously, I was almost ready to beat those guys up myself for interrupting our dancing,” Mal said with an annoyed tone.

Evie completely sympathized with her friend as they both became very agitated whenever their performances with their boyfriends were put on hold because of something out of their control. It didn’t happen often, but when it did it left the Rotten Core Four in a very bad mood that would last until the next time they could let out their unsatisfied desires. Most people knew that whenever the two couples could not finish their performance, it was best to stay as far away from the four teens as possible until they cooled down.

“Well at least if there are any interruptions this time we can make it up later tonight at Hell Hall. We’ll pretty much have the place to ourselves since Cruella will be at the spa for a while,” Evie stated with a little optimism in her voice.

“That’s true and we can also start coming up with an amazing evil scheme for our project too,” suggested Mal as a grin was slowly creeping on her face.

“That sounds like a good plan to me. Which should we work on first when we get there, the project or sex?” asked Evie with a cheeky smirk on her lips.

Mal and Evie glanced at each other for a moment before they both spoke at the same time.

“Sex.”

Both girls chuckled at the obviousness of their answer before a bit of seriousness came on Mal’s face.

“It’s almost time for us to go out there. We better take the elixir now,” proclaimed Mal to which Evie simply nodded in agreement to.

Mal and Evie then took the vial of elixir Freddie had given them earlier out of their duffle bags and soon drank it all in one gulp. The elixir began to take effect as their eyes briefly glowed a vibrant purple color before returning back to their normal color.

In the male dressing room, like Evie, Carlos was responsible for making sure the guys looked presentable enough before it was time to go on the dance floor. Apparently, Carlos had gained his mother’s exquisite fashion sense and so it seemed fitting that he would be the one to take care of all the guys’ appearance. There were a few times when Carlos had to fix some tears or rips of clothing since some of the guys liked to roughhouse with each other in the dressing room before show time. After all, since the boys did not need as much time as the girls to get ready, they had to find some way to kill the time. Interestingly, Jay was one of the few boys who did not partake in any roughhousing with the other guys. Though it was not because he didn’t want to, it was more like no one wanted to tangle with him in a fight. Everyone knew Jay was very strong and the best fighter among them so it seemed pointless to the others to try and beat him in a fight. So, this pretty much left Jay completely bored while waiting for them to leave the room.

Jay was lazily lounging on a chair as he occasionally watched Carlos go back and forth repairing and fixing cloths. He made a frustrated sigh, knowing that if Carlos wasn’t always so busy during this time then they could’ve had a few good tussles already. Jay could not help but think back to their match during P.E. earlier that day and a part of him yearned for another good fight.

This made Jay wonder if it was the dragon’s blood pumping inside his veins that was responsible for his constant thirst for battle.

“Maybe that’s why I heal really fast too,” Jay muttered to himself as he took a quick glance at his uncovered arms and chest.

As usual, any injuries he received earlier from his fight with Carlos were completely gone. Not even a light scar or blemish marked his tan colored skin. Jay then glanced briefly at Carlos and could make out some marks on his face and legs that were still there from the fight. Jay shrugged his shoulders as he figured it didn’t really matter why he healed fast just as long as he continued to do so.

“You look bored out of your mind,” Carlos told Jay after he had finished with everyone’s cloths.

“I am,” grumbled Jay with his arms crossed.

Carlos felt a bit sorry for Jay and figured he could help relieve his friend’s boredom.

“We should have time for at least one fight if you’re up for it,” Carlos suggested with a smirk.

Jay’s face lit up with excitement and immediately jumped out of his seat. “Alright, let’s go!”

Carlos’s smirk grew before he decided to make the first move.

The two boys were able to engage in a good brawl until it was almost time for them to perform. They had managed to control themselves enough that only minimal damage was done to their cloths and themselves. So, when their brief fight was over, Carlos immediately began patching up their outfits.

“And done,” announced Carlos after sewing up the last hole in Jay’s red sleeveless vest.

 “So, I can move without being constantly stuck by needles now?” Jay asked rhetorically.

Carlos rolled his eyes at Jay. “If you could learn to keep still I wouldn’t have to keep sticking you with my sharp needle every time.”

Jay scoffed at this. “Please, don’t think I missed the many times you stabbed me on purpose,” retorted Jay.

Carlos couldn’t stop the grin that came to his face. “We’re villains, causing unnecessary pain to others whenever we can is what we do.”

Jay allowed a smirk to form on his lips before immediately punching Carlos hard in the arm causing a grimace from the other boy. Jay was pleased when Carlos began rubbing his now sore arm. “You’re right; causing unnecessary pain to others whenever we can is what we do,” remarked Jay.

Carlos had expected Jay’s to hit him in response which was normal for them. Exchanging heavy blows and snarky banter was just how they showed their friendship. Though Carlos had to admit that it was ironic that that was also why they had not get along when they first met. They really had come a long way since then and the thought brought a small smile to Carlos’s lips.

“What’s with the smile?” asked Jay with a questioning look on his face.

Carlos debated whether or not to reveal what he was just thinking about to Jay until he figured that it wasn’t that big of a deal in the first place.

“I just found it funny how we quickly went from being enemies to friends,” he admitted.

“Our girlfriends threatened to not have sex with us if we didn’t become friends, remember?” said Jay with an amused smile.

“But we could’ve faked it and secretly hate each other behind their backs instead,” replied Carlos.

Jay realized that Carlos had a point. They could have pretended to be friends for the girls’ sake and remain rivals without them knowing. Yet, they both had earnestly tried their best to get along with each other and eventually created a true friendship like the one their girlfriends had.

“Yeah, apparently the girls’ friendship was so contagious that we ended up catching it,” joked Jay.

“You think there’s a cure for friendship?” Carlos asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t know, if there was one would you take it?” asked back Jay.

Carlos paused for a moment as he actually considered the question. It was no secret to them that their parents didn’t approve of them being real friends and had done their best to coax them out of their friendships. However, despite their best efforts, the four of them remained friends no matter what. 

“Not even if my mom told me to,” strongly claimed Carlos making Jay’s eyes shot up in surprise.

Jay couldn’t believe that Carlos said something like that and actually mean it. They were always supposed to do whatever their parents said and never disobey them. For Carlos to confess that he would willing disobey his mother on something like this, spoke volumes. Jay wondered what he would do if his father asked him to do the same thing; nonetheless, it didn’t take even a second for Jay to realize what he would do.

“I wouldn’t take it either, whether my dad likes it or not," boldly stated Jay.

The two boys took in the full weight of what they just said to each other and knew their friendship had grew a little more in this moment.

“Alright, that’s enough sappy stuff. Let’s take the elixirs and have some fun with our girlfriends,” announced Jay.

“Sounds good to me,” agreed Carlos with a grin.

They immediately got the elixirs out of their duffle bags and drank it. Just like Mal and Evie, once the elixir took effect their eyes glowed purple for a second before turning back to normal.

* * *

It did not take long for Mal to go wild as she danced erotically with her boyfriend. Her arousal was growing every second as she continued grinding herself strongly on Jay and his hands constantly roaming seductively all over the sensitive areas of her body. The loud and vibrant music playing in the background pumping powerfully through their ears only added to the already sensual atmosphere. With her back pressed against Jay’s chest, she could feel his hardening member poking her which only provoked her to move faster and rougher on his groin. A pleasured growl came from Jay in response and to her delight, he pulled her even closer against his chest and now she could definitely tell that he was fully aroused. His hold on her then became stronger and she could feel his fingers press deeper into her skin before his mouth went to her bare shoulder and his teeth pierced her flesh. His bite made Mal instantly enter into a world of ecstasy and the area between her legs became very wet. Her legs turned into jelly and it was definitely only Jay’s strong arms that kept her from ending up falling to the floor.

Yet Jay didn’t stop there as he surprised her by allowing his tongue to repeatedly lap over the bite mark that he had just made on her shoulder. The action sent a shiver of pleasure through her. She then felt her boyfriend’s tongue begin to travel up to her neck and start nibbling and sucking around that area which made Mal close her eyes in pleasure. However, she swiftly realized those nibbles on her neck was a distraction as she suddenly found Jay’s hand squeeze her breasts through her purple halter top and began playing crudely with her breasts causing her nipples to become hard. His other hand then slipped between her legs and fiddled with her private area bringing a loud moan from Mal’s lips.

Mal was feeling so much pleasure that she could barely hear the usual howlers and whistles of those around them. Still when she heard the people provoking them to do more, Mal became even more excited knowing what was coming next. She didn’t have to wait long before Jay started pulling down her purple leather shorts and Mal didn’t waste a second in helping him take the piece of clothing off of her.

“Time to get into position,” Jay whispered huskily in her ear.

A grin slipped on Mal’s face as Jay briefly let her go so that she could get on her knees. She then positioned her body like a dog so that her bear bottom was exposed. Jay immediately took off his own pants before hovering over Mal and dropping into his own stance behind her.

“Ready?” he asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, now hurry up already,” Mal replied with clear eagerness in her voice that made Jay chuckle.

“As you wish,” he teased as he gripped her shoulders and began to penetrate her from behind.

Mal screamed in absolute pleasure as Jay pushed his way into her rear. It did not take long before he spilled his seed inside her which caused Mal to release her juices as well. That familiar feeling of electricity that passed through Mal and Jay whenever they had sex came once again, making the experience even more pleasurable. Without them knowing, both of their eyes briefly flashed purple before Mal and Jay lost any kind of restraint they had left.

On another area of the dance floor, Carlos and Evie were also losing themselves as they danced. Evie was grinding erotically against her boyfriend. Their chests were pressed tightly together, their legs intertwined and rubbing against their centers, while their hands roamed over as many sensitive areas as possible. The more they continued the more uncontrollable they became. Carlos couldn’t stop the occasional growls of pleasures from escaping his mouth as he enjoyed what his girlfriend’s actions were doing to his manhood. Evie herself, let out various sounds as she felt her insides ready to explode. It was at that point when the couple knew they couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Carlos, now!” growled Evie in desperation, wanting her boyfriend inside her.

With a simple nod in understanding, Carlos quickly spotted a nearby pole and swiftly pressed Evie’s back against it before kissing her savagely. Evie returned the kiss and used her new position to wrap her legs around Carlos’ waist and started rocking against his hips. Carlos groaned in satisfaction and allowed his hands to grip Evie’s thighs as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Evie then felt Carlos’s member eagerly poking her between her legs bringing moans from both of them. Knowing that clothing was their only obstacle keeping them from truly connecting, Carlos pushed up Evie’s short blue skirt while Evie ended up unbuttoning Carlos’ black and white pants. With neither wearing any underwear, Carlos excitedly entered inside of Evie. Carlos and Evie both shouted in absolute pleasure as they soon climaxed together. Then just like Mal and Jay, both of their eyes briefly flashed purple before the couple became absolutely wild.

* * *

Ben was relieved when it was time for his free period. He barely managed to stay awake for his morning classes and he was very tempted to use this time to take a nap. Unfortunately, he still had a lot of paperwork to go through before his meeting with the council today. Ben decided to head to the school library and found a secluded place to work. After thirty minutes of staring at papers and documents, Ben began to drift off to sleep.

Ben’s eyes widened in shock as he found himself in some kind of club. Though what really surprised the prince was seeing some teenagers dancing provocatively while others were having sex right on the dance floor. When Ben came out of his shock, he quickly tried to avoid his eyes from the graphic displays, yet no matter where he looked he found people doing things that made him blush. He was feeling very uncomfortable being in a place like this and was searching for a way out of there. Yet the more he tried to find the exit, the more he saw people grinding, humping, and screwing each other. Just then some people started whooping and cheering loudly which caught the attention of everyone else in the club. Ben was confused as he saw everyone stop what they were doing to watch what was going on in the middle of the dance floor and cheer even louder. Ben couldn’t help but be curious about what gained everyone’s attention so against his better judgement he too turned toward the center of the dance floor.

Ben’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos screwing each other senseless on the floor. The two couples were doing things that would put porn stars to shame and Ben too his horror was actually getting turned on by watching them. The prince in him wanted to turn and run away from the scene, but another part of him was becoming aroused and wanted to see more like everyone else.  

Ben was startled when he felt a pair of dainty hands wrap around his waist and a clearly female body press against his back. Ben became frantic and swiftly pried those hands off of him. The prince quickly turned around to face the culprit and demand an explanation for invading his person only to get another surprise.

“Audrey?!” Ben exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Hey, Benny-boo,” replied Audrey with an amused smile.

“What…how?” Ben stuttered, tried to ask how his girlfriend was currently in front of him.

Seeing Ben’s confused adorable face made Audrey giggle.

“Well, I didn’t get the chance to let you know I was there the last time we shared the same dream so I figured I make sure you know I was here this time,” she answered.

Ben took a moment to process what Audrey said and the full implications hit him.

“You were there in the Black Forest too?” asked Ben, wanted to make sure he understood correctly.

“Yep, I was going to show myself after you mentioned me to Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos but then the dream ended before I could make myself known,” Audrey stated.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” wondered Ben, knowing that Audrey had plenty of chances during school to talk to him about this.

A look of concern came on Audrey’s face. “I planned too but when I saw how exhausted you looked and how worried you were about the council meeting, I figured it could wait until you had less things on your mind,” Audrey honestly answered.

Ben was touched by his girlfriend’s thoughtfulness. It was one of the things he liked about Audrey and it was clear she got her caring personality from her mother.

“I appreciate that,” Ben admitted, knowing that his girlfriend had done what she thought was best for him.

A bright smile formed on Audrey’s lips. “I would do anything for you Benny-boo.”

Ben knew he was lucky to have a girlfriend like her. He decided to give her a small kiss on her temple to show his gratitude towards her. Audrey beamed at the show of endearment from Ben; however, she suddenly craved for something more. Maybe it was because she was surrounded by the sexual atmosphere of the club that was both strange yet intriguing to her. Or maybe it was seeing the erotic actions of so many people that seemed to be having the best time of their lives that made her wonder if doing those things was as fun as they made it look. Whatever the reason, Audrey couldn’t explain it. But after seeing kids her own age doing things that she fantasized doing with Ben for some time now, it was like she lost any restraint she had left. Now she wanted Ben in a way that she was sure her parents would disprove of her doing before marriage. She was a princess, the daughter of Queen Aurora and King Phillip, and she was Prince Ben’s “perfect and proper” girlfriend, but in that moment, Audrey was a teenaged girl. Specifically, a teenaged girl who wanted to have sex with her boyfriend for the first time in her life. Audrey felt a new strong emotion take over her and before she could stop herself, she did what she would never have done in the waking world.

Ben’s eyes widened when Audrey unexpectedly captured his lips with her own and began rubbing up against his groin. When he felt Audrey’s tongue slip into his mouth and her hands reaching for his pants, Ben was absolutely paralyzed. However, his unresponsiveness to her actions only encouraged Audrey to try harder. Her hands slipped underneath Ben’s pants and immediately began massaging his manhood, while her mouth left Ben’s only to start kissing down his chin to his neck. When she heard a small moan leave Ben’s lips, it caused a delighted sensation in her body.

Audrey was shocked when a fierce growl suddenly came from Ben before he harshly pulled her head from his neck. The princess was worried that she may have gone too far when she noticed the wild look in his eyes, but then Ben smashed his lips roughly against hers. Audrey felt Ben’s tongue ravage inside her mouth and his teeth savagely bite down on her lips. The hand on the back of her head tightened its hold to make sure she stayed in place and his other hand grabbed her waist and forced her body to press tighter against his own. Audrey was the one making moans now as her boyfriend began devouring every inch of her body. It wasn’t long before Ben and Audrey found themselves completely lost in a world full of lust.

Ben was really trying hard not to take glances at Audrey during any of their shared classes. Though the constant smiles she sent his way, let him know he was doing a terrible job at hiding his stares. If there was any doubt that the dreams weren’t real, they were all diminished now. Like him, he could tell Audrey was still thinking about the things they had done together in their shared dream. Now whenever he looked at his girlfriend, he couldn’t stop thinking about her beautiful naked body under him and the wonderful sounds that came out of her mouth when he entered her. A huge blush came to his face as he tried to get his mind back on the class lecture.

Yet Ben was distracted once more when someone passed him a folded piece of paper when the teacher wasn’t looking. Curious, Ben opened the paper and read the note inside.

_We really need to talk about these dreams. Especially that last one._

Ben knew Audrey was right. He understood her reasons for not bringing it up before, but after what happened between them in the last dream they definitely needed to discuss some things. It wasn’t just the fact that they had sex in the dream, it was their out of control behavior, particularly his. Ben without a doubt knew he had acted like a beast as he ravished Audrey like crazy and that worried him a little. Ben wasn’t foolish enough to not notice that his father still carried a few leftovers from his curse, in fact all the servants who were turned into objects did. Still, that was never an issue for him or his mother as they were both very accepting people. Ben always felt that he was more like his mother than his father both in personality and looks, but it seemed he gained more from his father than he realized. The idea both frightened and fascinated him.

So yeah, they definitely needed to talk about this. Yet, the problem was that he still had much to do before the council meeting too. He already wasted time by taking a nap for the rest of free period and the only way he could get it done now would be to use the whole lunch period to finish his work. Still, how could he ignore that the dreams he was having lately were more than just dreams. The fact that he now knew that Audrey was in both dreams proved that these dreams meant something. There was also the fact that he was now sure Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were real and he was even more eager to find out who they were.

Ben needed to make a choice about what was more important, the council meeting or the dreams. The obvious choice would be the council meeting, but Ben couldn’t shake that feeling that the dreams were even more important. Ben was stuck between following his head or his gut. This wasn’t the first time that the prince struggled with making decisions and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. With a shaky breath, Ben quickly wrote a response on the note and told his classmate to pass it back to his girlfriend. He watched as Audrey received the paper and read his reply.

* * *

Once the Rotten Core Four arrived at Hell Hall, they went to the backyard behind the mansion and up to Carlos’s treehouse to begin discussing their project for their Evils Schemes class. Since the treehouse was Carlos’s makeshift lab where they had the most privacy and where the Rotten Core Four seemed to come up with their best ideas, it made sense for them to work on their project there. The group immediately found a place to sit and started throwing out ideas.

“What if we poisoned everybody at school. I could use the same poison my Mom uses for her poison apples and add it to the cafeteria food,” suggested Evie with a casual look on her face as though the thought of poisoning her peers was a normal thing.

However, Mal was quick to point out a crucial flaw in that plan.

“E, all that would do is make everyone sick for a few days since no one can die remember?” she told Evie with a small frown.

Evie sighed as she indeed did forget that important detail. If death was allowed on the Isle than her idea would have had much more productive results.

“Does anyone else have a better idea?” asked Evie with hopefulness in her voice.

“Arson?” tossed out Jay with a simple shrug.

“And what would you suggest we set fire to?” asked Mal with a raised brow.

“Well there’s the school, people’s houses, the bazar, some of my dad’s competitor shops, or just do all of the above,” he answered back.

“Isn’t setting fires a bit mediocre for us though?” said Evie.

“Actually, it’s not a bad idea. But instead of making fires, we could make explosions!” added Carlos as a grin spread on his lips.

“And how would we make these explosions?” wondered Mal with a bit of skepticism in her tone.

Mal’s uncertainty made Carlos scoff as he walked over to his work area in the treehouse and started searching through the many pieces of machinery on the table. It only took a minute before Carlos found what he was looking for. He grabbed the device off the table and showed it to his friends.

“This right here is homemade bomb,” proudly announced Carlos as he held up a black circular metal device for them to see clearly.

“No way, that’s an actual bomb!” exclaimed Jay in excitement.

“Sure is,” Carlos answered gleefully.

“Does it really work?” wondered Mal, looking skeptically at the bomb.

Carlos wanted to roll his eyes at Mal, but at the same time he understood that Mal was the most practical out of all of them so she would be more skeptical about certain things, especially technology. Realizing this, Carlos simply answered her question.

“Yes, it does. I’ve made several prototypes before and after testing each one, I finally made the one that works the best.”

“So, how does it work? Did you use regular chemicals or more potion based ones? And what kind of material is this made of?” Evie questioned in an intrigued voice as she took the bomb from Carlos and began looking it over.

Carlos wasn’t surprised that it was Evie who asked those types of questions about his invention. Evie had always been interested in anything involving chemicals, mixtures, concoctions, and potions. Not only that, but Evie was passionate about learning and gaining as much knowledge as she could. It was certainly one of the things she and Carlos have in common that made their relationship all the sweeter.

Carlos was about to answer all of Evie’s questions in exploit detail until Jay immediately interjected.

“Tell your girlfriend the nerdy explanations later. Just give us the basic rundown now,” impatiently remarked Jay.

Both Carlos and Evie glared at Jay for stopping them from having an intellectual discussion, but Mal was quick to support her boyfriend’s statement.

“Look, Jay and I don’t care about this technical stuff like you two do so just tell us what we need to know and then you and Evie can discuss the other stuff as much as you want,” declared Mal.

“Fine,” sighed Carlos in defeat. “I set the bomb to act like a detonator so all we need to do is place the bomb and use the remote to activate it.”

“There’s a remote for that thing?” asked Jay.

Instead of answering, Carlos simply found the remote on his desk and displayed it to his friends. Evie eagerly grabbed the remote from Carlos and started admiring the simple looking device along with the bomb. Evie then turned to her boyfriend with a large smile. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Likewise,” Carlos said back with a smile of his own.

Mal rolled her eyes at the flirting between her two friends and decided to make sure they stayed on topic. “If we’re going to do this bombing thing then we are going to need a lot more of them. How many do you have right now?”

“That’s the only one,” admitted Carlos, to which Mal huffed at in annoyance.

“And how long do you think it will take you to make the amount that we need to pull this scheme off?” she continued with a frown.

Carlos gained a thoughtful look as he contemplated how long it would take. “At least a month since I would have to try and find more parts around the Isle in order to build them all.”

“A month! Are you serious?!” exclaimed Mal, not wanting to wait that long to pull off their scheme.

Carlos glared at Mal as he had finally lost all his patience with her.

“It’s not like I can just go and get all the parts I need at a store! I have to constantly search around the Isle for all this stuff and most of the time when I find something I have to fix it before I can even use it! SO, IF A MONTH IS TOO LONG FOR YOU THEN WHY DON’T YOU HELP ME FIND THE PARTS I NEED INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE!” yelled back Carlos.

There was absolute silence in the treehouse with only the sound of Carlos’s heavy labored breathing from his outburst. Carlos rarely got mad as he was usually the calmest and most stoical of the four. But, whenever Carlos did lose his cool his fury could rival his own mother’s. Yet, unlike Cruella who had no one to help quill her anger, Carlos had Evie. The princess was quick to put down the bomb and remote before going over to sooth her boyfriend. She began rubbing soothing circles on his back with her hand while her other hand grabbed his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Take a deep breath sweetie. Five seconds in then let it out,” instructed Evie, putting all of her focus on Carlos.

Carlos followed Evie’s advice and took in a large breath before letting it out. He did this a few more times until he felt his breathing return to a normal pace.

As Mal watched Evie continue to calm down Carlos, a bit of guilt hit her. She and Carlos were the more practical thinkers of their group, yet where Carlos was more technologically smart in his thinking, Mal was shrewder in hers. Because of their different ways of thinking, they occasionally bumped heads and would go back and forth to get their points across. Still, Mal knew that she sometimes pushed Carlos’s buttons too far and when he got truly angry it could take hours before he let it go. The purple haired fairy glanced at Carlos and sighed when she saw that despite his breathing returning to normal, his face was still filled with irritation. What made Mal feel even worse was the fact that Carlos had been right during his outburst. Instead of worrying about how long the bombs would take to build, she should have focused on how to accomplish the task faster.

Mal sighed before deciding to speak. “So, what parts do you need us to help you get and where do you suggest we start looking for those parts?” asked Mal in a collected tone.

Carlos stared at Mal for a moment and realized that was her way of admitting that he was right and that she had been in the wrong. Knowing that was the best Mal could give as an apology, Carlos relented and gestured to Evie that he was fine now and that she could stop. Evie took the hint and removed her hand from her boyfriend’s back before stepping away to give him some space. Carlos gave Evie a grateful look bringing a small smile to Evie’s lips. He then turned his focus back on the task at hand.

“I’ll show you what I need,” said Carlos after walking back to his work table.

As Carlos began scrummaging through all the mess of technology on the table, Evie spotted a black remote-like box that was moved to the further side of the table. An excited gleam came to Evie’s eyes when she recognized the device that her boyfriend had been telling her about for the past few months and she quickly went over to the table to pick it up. Evie began examining the device, marveling at her boyfriend’s craftmanship. Yet as she inspected the device, Evie noticed something was off with the wiring.

“Sweetie, I think you have these wires in the wrong place,” Evie told Carlos while showing him the wires in the black box for him to see.

Carlos stopped what he was doing to look at the wires on the device and saw that Evie was correct.

“You’re right, I don’t know how I missed that. What would I do without you?” remarked Carlos with a slight grin on his face.

Evie smiled at the compliment. “Still have these wires in the wrong place,” teased the princess.

“Could you both try and stay focused,” exasperated Mal with a roll of her eyes.

“You’re talking to two nerds surrounded by technology, what did you expect?” questioned Jay, giving Mal a knowing look.

Mal huffed in frustration. She knew Jay had a point. Evie and Carlos were too smart for their own good sometimes. They both had a passion for discovering and creating new things that just could not be turned off even if they wanted to. Even now, Carlos was focused completely on Evie as she was fixing the wires on the black box, neither paying attention to Mal and Jay at all. 

“Yeah, they’re definitely in their own little nerd world now,” remarked Mal with a sigh.

Mal was surprised when Jay suddenly wrapped his arms around her before he whispered seductively in her ear.

“Why don’t we get lost in a world of our own,” he suggested with a smirk as his hands started making their way under Mal’s clothes.

Mal’s arousal was spiked immediately and she quickly pulled Jay in for a heated kiss. The couple quickly lost themselves to pleasure and before long found themselves having sex on the floor of the treehouse.

Their friends’ intimate actions soon caught Carlos and Evie’s attention and as usual they felt the strong urge to have sex as well. With a shared look, Carlos and Evie agreed to quickly fix the device and then have their own fun on the floor. However, the second Evie finished reconnecting the wires in the right place and flipped the on switch, the device instantly sprung to life. A powerful burst of light sprung from the device and shot straight through the roof towards the sky. Carlos and Evie were almost knocked to the ground from the backlash of the blast but were strong enough to keep their footing. Yet when they realized what just happened, they couldn’t help but look up through the new hole in the roof in shock. They saw the beam speeding further up into the sky before suddenly hitting the magic barrier. They were amazed when the beam actually cut through the barrier and created a hole that revealed the night sky to them for the first time in their lives. The black device still in Evie’s hands then began to emit a strange beeping sound that confused the two geniuses.

“Why is it beeping?” asked Evie, hoping her boyfriend would have an answer.

“I’m not sure, let me see it,” replied Carlos.

Evie handed the device to him and the boy started fiddling with it to see if he could find the problem. Just then, the television in the treehouse turned on by itself and started switching through various channels. This stunned the two and they rushed over to the television with disbelief on their faces.

“Wait, is that us?” asked Evie with wide eyes when the television seemed to finally stop on a channel.

Carlos’s eyes widened as well when he saw what was currently playing on the screen. There on the screen were Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie singing and dancing in the streets of the Isle. Carlos and Evie’s mouths dropped open as they watched themselves act as though they were doing a number in a musical. When the song ended, the Mal on screen stole a lollypop from a baby with a wicked smirk on her face and held her prize up in the air. In that moment, the black box in Carlos’s hand started making a high-pitched screech that caused Carlos to instantly drop the box in shock. The sound was like a piercing blade cutting through Carlos and Evie’s ears and both felt excruciating pain as their eardrums were about to burst open. They quickly tried to cover their ears, but it didn’t help at all as they were driven down to their knees in pain. The pain was overriding all their senses and a primal fury awoke in them as the pain become too much to handle. The white of their eyes turned feral as their pupils dilated, Carlos’s turning a darker shade of brown while Evie’s an electric blue color.    

“TURN IT OFF!” growled Evie in both pain and annoyance.

Carlos hearing the plea underneath his girlfriend’s words brought an immediate feeling of overprotectiveness and furry to wash over him. Carlos swiftly uncovered his ears and grabbed the black box off the floor before throwing it hard against the wall. The device broke on impact, stopping the loud beeping once and for all.

“Thank goodness,” said Evie in relief as she uncovered her ears.

“Are you alright now?” Carlos asked her with concern in strange gruffy voice.

“Yes, I am,” answered Evie.

“Good, you know I don’t like it when you’re in pain except when its caused by me,” Carlos replied with a possessive growl in his tone.

A feeling of desire came over Evie, hearing the growl in Carlos’s voice and that feeling only increased when she looked into his still cat-like eyes. Her own eyes seemed to literally light up in excitement as Evie began crawling on her hands and knees over to her boyfriend.

“Will you make me hurt all over my ferocious lion?” Evie growled seductively with eagerness in her voice.

A predatory smirk crossed Carlos’s lips as he too went down on his hands.

“I’ll do much more than that to you my lovely tigress,” replied Carlos before pouncing on Evie.

Carlos and Evie were so lost in their sexual actions, they did not notice the slight changes that were happening to their bodies. Neither did they notice, their two friends watching them with amused grins on their faces.

“How long do you think it will take for them to notice they’re turning into true lion and tiger hybrids?” wondered Mal with a chuckle.

“Probably as long as it took us to realize that our magic was the ‘electricity’ we’ve been feeling all this time,” answered Jay with a smirk.

Mal couldn’t help but grin as she remembered the amazing thing that happened between her and Jay only a few moments ago.

Mal and Jay were so lost in their world of pleasure that it was only when Jay started pushing his way inside Mal that they noticed green and red sparks of magic surrounding them. Though seeing the spectacle did not deter them, if anything it made them more eager as they realized what was happening. When the two of them finally climaxed, all the magic that was locked inside of them for more than 10 years was finally set free. 

The release of magic brought out the fae and jinn nature in Mal and Jay, causing physical changes to their bodies. Jay’s skin went from tan to crimson red as his muscles became a little buffer and his eyes glowing ruby red. Mal’s purple hair became wavy as it grew all the way down to her back while two medium sized black eagle-like wings sprouted from her back, and her green eyes glowing more vibrant than ever before. However, it was the dragon’s blood running through their veins that affected them the most at the time as the longing to finally claim their mate had overwhelmed them. In that second, Mal and Jay’s pupils became reptilian-like and their teeth sharpened into fangs. The two swiftly bit one another on the neck and took in a small sip of the other’s blood as they climaxed once more. There was a sense of completeness after they marked each other, the thing that they always felt missing had now been set right.

It was the blazing beeping sound of the black device that forced Mal and Jay out of their frenzy and it only took them a second to realize that the device was reacting to their outburst of magic. When they noticed Carlos and Evie were in a lot of pain because of the device, Mal and Jay had been ready to act, but Carlos beat them to it. From then they watched as the feline nature of their friends came to the surface in both their actions and physical features. 

Knowing that Carlos and Evie would be fine, Mal turned to Jay with a lustful gaze.

“Wanna find out what else might happen when the magic of a fae and jinn mix?” questioned Mal with a playful expression on her face.

“Looking forward to it,” replied Jay with a grin before capturing Mal’s lips for a passionate kiss.


End file.
